Cup of Tea?
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: The Lopez's are one hell of a rich family. Santana needs to take over her mom in ohio and made sign up sheets for house workers. She sees a blonde that makes her really excited. BRITTANA.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The Lopez family is one of the richest families in the world. Richard Lopez is a movie producer and owns most of the cinemas in New York. Mary Lopez works in Ohio and is the manager of the restaurant BreadstiX and other malls as well. Santana Lopez on the other hand, has a wonderful life. She has parents that give her anything she wants and has a huge house for herself in New York. Her boyfriend is a famous actor, who's name is Noah Puckerman or just "Puck", and has a kind loving gay friend who knows a lot about fashion, Kurt Hummel.

One day, Santana was just sleeping in her huge bed when someone rings her doorbell.

"Ughh… Someone get the fucking door" she mutters in her sleep.

Silence and then more ringing

Santana shuffles in her bed and stretches. "Someone get the door!" she yells

No one answers.

The Latina stands up and sways her way out of her room.

"Nanny! Get the door" she yells from her door. But no one answers again.

Santana growls angrily and marches her way to the guest room, where her Nanny stays.

She slams the door open and shouts loudly. "Nanny! I don't wanna go downstairs! So get the door already you lazy woman!"

After yelling, Santana rubs her eyes and opens them to notice that the guest room is completely empty. She walks her way to a desk and sees a letter, She grabs it and slowly reads it.

_**Dear Mija,**_

_**Sorry but I have left you. I cannot stand your stubbornness and laziness anymore. I would rather live in a sewer than with you.**_

_**Good luck with your life! Because you'll need it.**_

_**Jessica**_

"What the—" was all Santana could say. She was so angry she crumpled the paper and threw it away.

Then she heard more ringing, with one stomp of her foot, she marched her way down the stairs and slammed the door open, angry for whoever came to visit her this early

"Ohh. Someone doesn't seem to have a good morning"

"Ugh. What do you want Kurt? Its so early in the morning" Santana grunts

"Uhm, Santana Honey, its 12pm" Kurt chuckles

"Well That's early for me." She growls

"Yes well, are you gonna let me in or am I just gonna stand here in the heat?" Kurt says, while pointing to the sun

"I'd leave you out there but since you're my friend and I have no one to make me breakfast.. Come in"

Kurt smiles and enters the huge house.

"So .. what do you mean by 'no one to make me breakfast', Santana?" Kurt questions the Latina as he walks towards the sofa in the living room.

"My good for nothing Nanny ran away"

"Ran away?"

"Yeah she said she wanted to live in the sewers rather than here" Santana grunts as she sat beside Kurt in the sofa.

"Harsh" he said then rolled his eyes.

Santana replies with a yawn and leans her head on the man's shoulder.

"Why'd you come here so early?"

Kurt wanted to say that it wasn't early but decided not to. "I need new clothes, we have to go shopping!" he gleams in excitement

"Mhmmm" was all Santana could say, she was still sleepy afterall.

Kurt shrugs his shoulders and stood up facing the latina.

"Don't be sleepy now! I'll treat you to some coffee and then we shop!" he said with a smile

"Coffee for breakfast?" Santana asks, frowning a bit. She was expecting crispy bacon and egg.

"Its not illegal and I really wanna shop so badly" he pouts.

Santana sighs loudly and looks up at her bestfriend.

"Alright. I'll just shower and change then we can go"

"YAY! Thank you Santana, and to return the favor I myself will pick what your gonna wear" Kurt winks at her, making the Latina chuckle.

"Whatever Kurt"

...

"Brittany!"

"What is it Mike?"

Mike hands an envelope to the blonde

"Its our bills" he frowns.

Brittany and Mike own a small dancing studio in Ohio. It was for kids who wanted to learn how to dance. The dance payment is not that small, but it wasn't enough. They always had problems with the billings

"Again? Didn't we just pay?" Brittany pouts slightly.

"Yeah. Like Last Year"

"Ugh. How much?"

"Check it for yourself" Mike says and hands over the small envelope

Brittany opens it and sighs

"It got higher"

"Yeah. We do have a lot of students" he chuckles.

"How are we gonna pay this?"

"Uhm, I already found a job in BreadstiX as a waiter" Mike says

Brittany looks at him and he smiles "We should fine part time jobs" he explains

Brittany frowns more and throws both of her hands in the air "NOO! I hate jobs that doesn't involve dancing"

Mike laughs softly. "Well, I hate them too. But, if we wanna keep this studio, we gotta do it."

"Alright Alright!" she grunts

"I texted all the parents that there's gonna be no lessons for the whole week"

Brittany arched an eyebrow at the man "Why'd you do that?"

"Its hard finding jobs, Britt."

Brittany nods.

"Well, Goodluck finding a job!"

Mike pats Brittany's back and heads toward the door

"Where ya going?"

"For the whole week, My shift is the whole day" he sighs

"What about next week?"

"Night time" he smiles and the blonde laughs.

...

"I think that jacket would look fabulous on you"

Kurt smiles and points to a gray leather jacket.

"Hmm… I guess it does" Santana nods

"Good! Umm! Excuse me! We need assistance here" he yells, while throwing his right hand in the air

A guy in a black t-shirt and gray jeans approaches them

"Yes?" he says

Kurt squints his eyes and reads the name tag that's attached on his shirt "Yes.. Um… Blaine? Yeah. We need a smaller size of this jacket"

Blaine smiles and takes the jacket off of Kurt's hand. "Of Course"

He leaves and Kurt just stares at him until he's gone. Santana bumps her elbow to his back and giggles.

"Whats with the giggling?" he asks in a serious tone

"He's hot" she simply says

Kurt looks around with his eyebrow up "Ahem, Who's hot?" he asks

Santana rolls her eyes "The guy, uhm.. Blaine. He's hot"

Kurt nods with an arched eyebrow "Yes, Well.."

Santana laughs "Come on. Ask him"

"Ask him what?"

"If he wants to hang out with you or something"

"Uhm, Santana, he's a guy"

"And your GAY" she fires back

"But he's NOT" he says

"And what if he is?"

"What if NOT" he grunts

While Kurt glares at Santana, Santana sees Blaine walk to them with a jacket in his hand. She smiles and shoves Kurt away

"Hi" she says

"Hey. Here's the smallest size for the jacket" he says, handing over the jacket

"Uhuh. Thanks" Santana gets the jacket and hangs it over her arm

"Is there anything else you need?" he asks with a smile on his face

"Yeah. Wanna hang out?" she asks, and can feel Kurt glaring at her from behind

Blaine laughs and smiles "Thank you for the offer but Im gay"

Santana breaks into laughter and Kurt's jaw drops.

Blaine looks at the Latina confusingly "Uhm, Sorry If that made you laugh"

Santana shakes her hand in front of him "Haha.. No! Im sorry. I didn't mean to be mean, its just.. my friend here is gay too"

Santana says and points to Kurt who is hiding behind a lot of clothes

"Yeah. He seems… to be hiding?" he laughs

"He's shy. Anyways, here's his number. Call him" she smiles

Blaine takes the small paper and snickers "Thank you"

"Yeah. And Im just gonna head over to the cashier and buy this jacket" she smiles and walks away. Kurt follows her but blocks his face by holding a dress in front of him. Santana gives the jacket and grabs her credit card. Kurt stood beside her and just glares. The Latina notices him and couldnt help but chuckle at his friend.

"Okay. Santana. What was that for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you give him my number?" he asks and forcefully throws the dress on the cashier counter

"Because you were interested. And he was interested" she chuckles softly

"I wasn't interested!" he yells

"Excuse me sir." A woman says

Kurt looks at the cashier woman "What?" he practically yells

"There are people behind you that want to pay, so may I just have $60 for this dress your buying" the woman says and gives Kurt a plastic bag. Santana laughs at this.

"Wow. Okay, I'll wait outside" she says and walks out

She feels the air through her skin and smiles, until she hears ringing. Santana immediately grabs her phone and opens it.

"Hey Dad"

"Hello honey"

"Why'd you call?"

"Its.. your mom" his dad says. Santana smiles brightly against the cooling air,

"What about mom?"

"She… She had an accident" Santana's smile became a frown

"Accident?"

"Yes."

"Wait.. What do you mean? What happened?" she asks, making worry show over her face.

"She was driving and there was a drunk truck driver"

Santana clenches her fist and pounds it against the wall beside her. She didn't care if there were people looking at her, she was furious.

"What the FUCK. Where's that stupid driver? Shit" the Latina cursed

"Santana relax.. Its already taken care of. He's in jail, but your mom's in the hospital right now"

"JAIL? HA! Serve's him right." Santana laughs

"And there's another thing"

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to Ohio"

Santana quirks her eye brow and just nods "Uhh, Yeah sure. I'll visit mom."

"No. I need you to take over for her"

Santana brings one of her hands to her waist "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Her dads sighs. "Since your mom's in a comma, no one's taking over the business so I need you to go to Ohio and take over the business for a couple of weeks or so"

"What..the.."

"Santana, Your mom is in a comma. I need you to do this, okay honey?"

Santana grunts "Alright FINE! Im doing this for mom"

Santana can feel her dad smiling through the phone "Alright Thanks Honey. I already got you a mansion there, so tell Jessica to pack up cuz your leaving tonight"

"TONIGHT?"

"Yes Tonight."

Santana barely keeps her frustration in. "Shit. Anyways Dad, Jessica ran away"

"What?"

"She left me"

"… Of Course she did" was all he could say

Santana immediately felt a knife stab through her "Ouch Dad"

Her Dad laughs "Im just kidding Honey, anyways I'll post job lists in Ohio"

Santana nods "Alright Thanks dad."

"Take care. I brought Will to Ohio a while ago"

"Who the fuck is Will?"

"Your manager. He's gonna help you with the business"

"Awesome"

They say their goodbyes and Kurt comes rushing in behind her

"What took you so long?" Santana asks,

Kurts just jumps in joy "When I was going out, Blaine came to me and asked if we could have coffee sometimes"

Santana laughs sarcasticly. "Good for you"

Kurt leans his head to the side and looks questioningly at the Latina. "Okay, What's wrong?"

Santana sighs. "My mom got in a car accident"

Kurt's eyes widen with what his friend just said and couldnt help but shout. "OHMY! And why are you so calm?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders in response. "Im not calm. I just freaked out a while ago. But when I heard the dude who crashed my mom was in jail, I kinda felt happy"

Santana smirks and Kurt rolls his eyes

"Oh, and Im moving to Ohio" she adds

"WHAT? You're gonna leave me here?"

"Someone needs to help the business, anyways, I'll be there for a couple of months, you know.. Until my mom wakes up and can work again"

"But who am I gonna shop with everyday?"

"Blaine. He's gay isn't he?"

Kurt rolls his eyes AGAIN.

"Whatever Santana, just make sure you call me now and then"

"Make sure you visit me too. I'll be alone there you know. At least you got Blaine"

"You know, I just met him and you're making it seem like were already married"

Santana laughs "I bet your gonna be married soon"

"Okay Okay, Lets get you ready for OHIO!" Kurt screams. But they stop walking after Kurt realizes something

"Have you told Puck?" he asks.

Santana whistles softly and looks around, avoiding contact with her gay friend. "Kurt. I just got the news now." she murmurs

"You better tell him"

"Of Course I will"

"But your leaving tonight"

"He'll understand"

"Sure he will"

...

Brittany walks her way to the board in front of the mayor's house. The board has a list of papers with jobs in it. Her eyes widened when she saw how many people were trying to write their name on the many job list and sighs sadly.

"Cant get through the crowd?"

Brittany turns her head and sees a short woman dressed in librarian clothes. The woman turns to Brittany and smiles

"You looking for a job too?" she rephrases.

"Yeah. But I cant even see a single piece of paper" Brittany says and throws her hands in the air

The woman laughs. "Its always like this. I don't even know how the mayor can live in front of this" she says, and points to the house beside the board with the job lists

"Heavy sleeper" Brittany mumbles

"Maybe. By the way, Im Rachel" she says and extends her hand in front of the blonde

Brittany takes her hand and shakes it "Brittany"

Both girls laugh a bit and look back at the crowd of people

"So, How do you think were gonna pass through the crowd?" Rachel asks

Brittany looks to her left then right and frowns. "I don't know. There's so many people"

Rachel nods in agreement.

After a few minutes and still, no one leaves the two girls sigh and was about to give up until Brittany spots a fire hydrant attached to a pole.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel asks

Brittany moves her way to the pole and grabs the fire hydrant . Rachel sees her and shakes her head

"Brittany, please don't do what I think you're doing"

Brittany walks to Rachel and aims the hydrant to the crowd in front of them

"You see Rachel, Im not a lame ass who'll just stand here and wait till this crowd goes away" she giggles.

Rachel immediately covers her ears and shuts her eyes closed.

"Wait, before you cover your ears Rachel, I have a question" the blonde asks out of nowhere.

Rachel opens her eyes slowly and looks at the blonde. "What is it?"

"Uhm, In the cartoons, what do those people say when they're pointing a gun to the bad guy?"

Rachel arches her eyebrows at the sudden question. "Uhmm.. Bye bye? Sayonara?"

Brittany shakes her head in disapproval. "No, the one in Mexico"

Rachel's eyes gleam when she had an answer in her head. "Oh. You mean Hasta La Vista"

Brittany smiles widely at Rachel's reply and laughs. "Yeah! That's it! You can close your eyes and ears now"

Rachel does, and Brittany aims the hose in front of her

"HASTA LA VISTA" she says and the fire hydrant goes wild.

Brittany laughs and hears people screaming, After a few minutes, there was no more crowd and Brittany smiles in victory. Rachel just drops her jaw and look back at the blonde

"Uhm Good Job?" Rachel says, almost sounding like a question.

Brittany giggles back. "Lets check the board out, Im pretty sure a lot of people will come back"

So they make there way to the board and look around

"Found anything interesting?" Rachel asks

"None" Brittany replies.

"OH!" Rachel says with delight

"What is it Rachel?"

"Look at this one!" Rachel points to a certain paper

Brittany looks at the said paper and reads it.

**WHO WANTS A JOB?**

**BE A MAID OR BUTLER FOR A SALARY OF**

**$5,000 DOLLARS A MONTH.**

**SIGN UP HERE!**

Brittany's eyes widen immediately, almost popping out once she saw the amount of money written on the paper. "5…5…5..5 thousand dollars?" she shouts to herself.

"I know right. That's one rich guy! We have to sign up" Rachel pleads

Brittany looks down and sees the list was filled with names. The blonde frowns slightly at this.

But a lot of people signed"

Rachel sees her point but shakes it off. "Who cares? We have to at least try. This is 5,000 dollars were talking about"

Brittany laughs at the enthusiam the brunette has and nods happily. "Okay. I hope we both get accepted"

The women sign there name and just pray that they get in.

[To be continued…]

LOL :3 hehehe

**Im currently fixing the chapters of the story. So please bare with me. :) Thank you. And most of all, Review. I would really love that.**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Good Evening, Miss Lopez. You're private plane awaits you" A guy in a huge black tux bows in front of the Latina.

Santana just grins back and commanded some men to bring her suitcases in the plane. When the men leave, The Latina turns around and looks at Kurt who's trying his best not to cry. Santana shakes her head and laughs at what she's seeing right now.

"Why are you sad? Its just Ohio" she says a bit loudly, while walking towards her bestfriend.

"But, your gonna be away from me" he frowns.

"I said you can visit me didn't I?"

Kurt pulled the Latina into a huge bear hug and after a while, Puck comes rushing in. He's body filled with sweat. Santana sees him and looks confusingly at her boyfriend.

"Why are you sweating so much?" she asks Puck

Puck pants hard, trying to catch his breath and when he was finally able to speak, he looks at the Latina's brown eyes. "Because your leaving and you just told me like an hour ago"

Kurt crosses his arms together and stares at Santana. "An hour ago, Santana? I thought I told you to tell him this afternoon" the gay man complains.

Santana shrugs her shoulders in response and plays with her fingers, trying to look innocent. "Sorry. I thought I already told him"

Puck rolls his eyes and decides to let it slide."Im gonna miss you" he says sweetly.

Santana grins back at him. "Of course you will. Im the hottest woman in the whole world" she proudly says.

Kurt coughs aloud, letting them know he wasnt and invisible gnome. "I know your being sweet and all, but im still here you know"

Puck walks forward and wraps his arms around the Latina's waist. "Yeah you are the hottest" he says, ignoring Kurt.

"Mhmm.. Anyways I gotta go. Goodluck on your new movie!" she gives Puck a quick kiss and immediately runs to her plane.

"Careful Miss Lopez" the huge man says, helping Santana get in the plane.

"Thank you Bruno" she says and gives the man a warm smile.

Bruno blushes in embarrassment, He couldn't believe Santana knew his name.

Santana sits down on her seat and looks out the window. She sees Puck waving and mouthing words like 'Call me' or 'Love you babe' and she laughs at this. When she turns her hear to Kurt, the Latina sees him crying openly now. She waves goodbye once more and her phone vibrates. She reaches for her pocket and opens it to see who the caller is. It was her dad.

"Hey Dad"

"Sorry I couldn't see you off honey"

"Its alright. Im used to it anyways"

"I got a call from the doctor he said that your mom is doing fine"

"That's good news"

"Also, there will be a bunch of people in the mansion tomorrow for the interview"

"interview?"

A waiter walks to her and places a dish on her table. She gives her thanks by nodding and picks up the plastic fork to begin chewing her salad.

"For your housekeepers"

Santana gulps. "Oh right."

"I decided you should have about 4-5 housekeepers"

Santana nods. "That's cool"

"Choose wisely honey"

Santana smiles slightly and wipes her mouth with a white handkerchief. "Yes Dad"

...

That evening, Brittany was in her apartment looking for something decent to wear for her interview tomorrow. She wanted to look her best because the salary of the job was very high. She knew it would really help her and Mike with the studio. A moment later, her phone rang and she clicked the 'accept' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt!"

Brittany smiled once she knew who the caller was. "Oh Mike! What's up?"

"Just wanted to check how my blonde is doing"

Brittany laughs at this and begins to play with her hair. "Im doing fine. There was this job that has a salary of 5,000 dollars a month"

That's when the blonde hears a crash through the phone. "Uhmm, Did you just drop something?" she asked

"5,000 dollars a month? Are you joking me Britt?" Mike practically squeals.

"Im not. The interview is tomorrow at this huge mansion. Anyways, what'd you drop?" she asked, still curious of what she heard in the phone

"Oh. That would be my mug. WOW. That's some rich guy"

"Im not sure if it's a guy or girl" she said

Mike laughs at the blonde's statement.

"Goodluck then. Whats the job?"

"Housekeeping" she replied

"Housekeeping? Britt. That's a whole day job"

"Yeah. We don't have lessons this week right?"

"Were resuming it next week Britt"

Brittany sighed once she realized it. "Oh yeah. Forgot"

"How can you forget? Anyways Britt, you cant take this job. Housekeeping means you're gonna be there whole day"

"I know. You told me that. But that job really pays big"

"It does. But you wont even have time for dancing class anymore"

"Can I at least try? Maybe the guy's kind enough to let me work half day"

"Rich people are not kind, Britt" Mike corrected

"Can I just try? Please?" Brittany begs.

There was a moment of silence until Mike chuckles softly on the phone. "Fine. But if it doesn't work, then it doesn't

"Okie Dokie! Gotta get ready for tomorrow, Bye Mike!" Brittany says with so much glee.

"Sweet Dreams, Britt" Mike says, knowing that Brittany loves it when someone tells her to have 'sweet dreams'

"You too! Dream of ducks, kay?"

Mike laughs again "Sure will"

She hangs up the phone and began searching for clothes again. After a while, she was satisfied with what she picked and took a quick shower. She changed into some clothes and slept with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see what will happen with her first job interview tomorrow. She only wished the person would be kind enough to let the blonde work half day. It would be a miracle if it did happen.

...

The sun rises and Santana yawns from her sleep. She looked out the window and sees Ohio. She smiles and the waiter comes out to her again, giving her breakfast. She says 'thank you' to the man and begins to dig in.

_Miss Lopez, We are arriving Ohio" _the Captain says through speaker

As they landed in Ohio, Santana walked out of the plane and saw a man waiting for her.

"I take it, your Will?" she asked as she approached the man.

He smiled and extended his hand."Pleasure to meet you Miss Lopez"

Santana shakes it and smiles at him. "Santana. Since we'll be working almost 24/7, just call me Santana"

"Alright, shall we go to your mansion then, Santana?"

"Of Course. I heard there are gonna be interviews"

Santana begins to walk and Will follows her. He opens a black folder and flips through some paper, as if looking for something.

"Yes. Youre dad told me to post a job list because you need housekeepers"

"Uhuh. That's right."

A huge man opens the door of the limo and Santana goes in, followed by Will of course.

"So Will, Tell me, What are the plans for today?" Santana asks as she reaches for a gum in her pocket

"Well, First of all, You should visit your mom today, after the interviews."

Santana slowly chews her gum and nods slightly. "Okay, Interviews, then Hospital. Is that all?"

Will gives a small nod. "Yes. That's all. Your dad wants you to rest since you had a long flight"

"I slept the whole time…" Santana murmurs to herself.

"Did you say something ?" Will asks

"No. Nothing, Oh can you add something?"

Will quickly gets his pen and opens his folder again. "What will you add, Santana?"

Santana smirks at Will and leans forward to stare at his eyes. "Jail visit, I gotta kick the balls of that asshole who crashed the car of mom"

Will raises an eye brow at the Latina and shrugs it off. "Uhh, Okay. Sure"

Santana chews her gum some more.

"Okay, So tell me.. What's gonna happen tomorrow?" she asks, knowing there wasnt much to talk about.

"Im not so sure yet, Santana. Your Dad hasn't emailed me yet"

"Okay, Sure." she says. The Latina then goes closer to the driver seat and yells "Are we almost there?"

The driver gives a quick nod, and after a few minutes they arrive in a huge house with gold gates

"Amazing" Santana smirks.

As the car drives pass the gate, Santana looks out the window and sees a lot of people.

"Are they here for the interview?" the Latina asks

Will chuckles. "Yes"

"Wow. There's so many"

Santana laughs and scans through them. Among the crowd she sees a beautiful pair of blue eyes, and flowing blonde hair. Santana couldn't help but squint her eyes to see the beauty more clearly. When she does, those blue eyes look at her hazel ones. The Latina immediately flinched away and was shocked when she noticed that she had been caught. But the blonde smiles sweetly at her and Santana felt a thump in her chest. She faces Will and shakes her head."_I must miss Puck so much. Its just a woman. Yeah, I must miss him"_ she thought to herself.

...

"Im telling you. She looked at me" Brittany tells Rachel

"She looks at everyone" Rachel corrected the blonde

Brittany shakes her head. "No. She looked at me like up and down"

Rachel raises her eye brows at her friend and laughs sarcatically. "Are you telling me that she was into you?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders in response "Who wouldn't be into me? I'm like the hottest human being alive"

"But she's a girl. You are pretty Brittany, but for guys only"

"Maybe she's a lesbian" Brittany suddenly says.

"Are you a lesbian?" Rachel asks, curious to what the blonde is trying to say.

"No. Im bi-sexual" Brittany corrects the brunette.

Rachel balks away slowly. "I didn't know that"

Brittany laughs at her friend's actions and starts waving her hand in denial. "Don't worry. I WAS bi-sexual"

"That doesn't make sense"

"I had a relationship with a girl once, but she kinda broke my heart so I gave up on girls" Brittany pouts.

"Sorry about that" Rachel apologizes when she sees the frown on the blonde's face.

"No need. Anyways, lets just get ready for the interview!" she immediately beams up.

Rachel smiles back at the woman and giggles softly."Of Course!"

...

Santana walks inside the house and drops her mouth in awe.

"Shit Dad, not bad. Even better than New York" she mumbles to herself, making sure Will couldnt hear.

"Santana, the interview will take place in the living room" the man says and the Latina nods back.

They make their way inside the room and sat down on the biggest sofa. Will hands her a folder with a list of names and Santana takes a deep breath.

"Alright Will, lets get this interview started"

...

"Okay, I think the guy with the curly hair is acceptable" Santana looks at Will with a smirk plastered on her face.

Will rolls his eyes at the woman and shakes his head in disapproval. "He doesn't have manners"

Santana grabs a chip and takes a bite. "Who cares? He's hot"

"Santana, this isn't a sex job. It's a butler job" he hisses.

Santana swallows and glares back at Will. "But he's hot. I don't fucking care "

Will just sighs and shakes it off and looks back at the pieces of paper in his folder.

"Okay. Uhm Brittany S. Pierce" Will shouts and Bruno brings a tall blonde inside, gesturing her to sit down.

The blonde smiles at Bruno and happily obeys him.

Once the Latina looks up to see the next client, her jaw drops. Santana immediately recognizes the girl. She was the girl with the radiant blue eyes and shining icy blonde hair. She couldnt help but blush when she sees Brittany, and when the blonde notices her staring she smiles sweetly at her.

"Hi" she says

Santana looks away with a red face. "Hello"

Will smiles politely and stands up, reaching his hand to her "Im Will, pleased to meet you Miss Pierce" he greets

Brittany takes his hand and shakes it. "Brittany, Pleasure's uhm, mine" she giggles.

Will chuckles softly and looks at the Latina. Santana sees him and gives a confused look. The man sighs in frustration and glares back at the Latina "Santana introduce yourself"

Santana quickly stands up and scratches her head shyly. "Hi. Santana Lopez"

Brittany smiles and Santana takes a huge gulp, trying her best not to blush again. "Brittany, you look amazing Miss. Lopez" the blonde comments.

"Thank you" the Latina says and sits down, turning her gaze away from Brittany.

...

The whole interview was amazing. Except for the fact Santana kept staring at Brittany while she talks with Will. There was even one time where in she licked her lips seductively. Then after realizing what she did, the Latina shakes her head slowly and the blonde notices this.

"Is something the matter?" Brittany asks

Santana shakes her hand in front in disagreement. "Nope. Nothing"

"Alright. Anyways, thank you Will, I hope you'll accept me"

"We'll see" he smiles.

Brittany was about to leave until she remembers something. "Oh, I have something to ask by the way"

Santana glances at the blonde with a confused look

"What is it?" the Latina asks.

"You see, I own a studio, so, Im only allowed to work half day"

Will looks sadly at the blonde and sighs. "Im sorry, that wont be allowed, housekeeping is the whole day"

Brittany pouts at the man's statement and sighs as well. "Alright" she barely says.

And without thinking, Santana grabs her wrist and says "Wait"

Brittany turns around to look at her.

"Your in. Its okay, we're hiring around 5 housekeepers so its alright if you work half day"

Will shots an eye at the Latina "Santana..what are you?"

Brittany gleams and jumps to hug the Latina "Thank you! Thank you!" she says a billion times.

Santana chuckles at the blonde's cheery attitude and couldnt help but smile herself.

Brittany was so happy that, she kissed the Latina on the lips.

Will can only look in shock. Santana's eyes widen, and she almost melted into the kiss, but she remembered she has a boyfriend, and Will was watching. The Latina immediately backed away with a bit of disappointment and stares at the blonde, confused.

"Im sorry, I.. I was just so happy. Really I didn't mean to" the blonde stammered.

The stammering of the blonde made Santana laugh. She found it so cute, she couldn't help but grin. Santana took Brittany's hand and rubbed it slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Brittany stops stammering and smiles wide. "Yes!"

They stare into each other's eyes until Brittany breaks the awkward silence. "Is it okay if I hug you? I'm just really happy"

Santana laughs again and opens her arms to the sides, signaling for Brittany to hug her. The blonde jumps up and down then launches on the Latina.

Brittany pulls away first and walks to the door

"Bye!" she shouts

"Bye Brittany"

Will looks at Santana with a confused face. "Okay, what was that all about?"

Santana smiles at Will, she couldnt help it, her face was stuck. "She's in. She's fabulous. Nice. Kind."

"and will work for only half a day" Will finishes her

Santana rolls her eyes in disgust. "but I'll be working almost all the time anyways"

Will sighs deeply and stares at the Latina sadly. "I hope you know what you're doing. Also the fact you have a boyfriend"

Santana glares at him at once. "Im not a fucking lesbian" she hisses.

Will throws his hands in the air and laughs sarcastically. "I didn't say you were"

"Whatever. Lets just get done with this" she said in frustration.

...

Brittany happily jumps on Rachel who was waiting for her in the gates.

"Why so happy, Britt?"

Brittany keeps hugging her, not stopping. "I got the job!"

"What do you mean you got the job? They didn't even call you yet"

"She told me I got the job! I can work half day"

Rachel just stares at her, dumbfounded.

"I told you she was into me"

Rachel shakes her head, thinking this was a joke but frowns when it wasnt. "No. Your just lucky"

Brittany smiles at the comment and lets go of her friend. "I should go. I can't wait to tell Mike"

"Boyfriend?"

"No. He's my best friend. We're like siblings, besides he has a girlfriend already"

"Oh I see."

After a few talking, Rachel hugs the blonde again and Brittany leaves.

On the sidewalk, Brittany dials Mike's number and waits for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mikee!" she practically yells

"Woah, what's up Britt?" he said with an astonished tone.

"I got the job!"

"What do you mean you got the job?"

"She said I can work half day"

Mike stays silent for a few minutes until "You serious?"

Brittany squeals aloud. "I'm totally serious"

"C-Congrats Britt!" he stutters.

"We should celebrate"

"Come over here in BreadstiX, I'll give you a discount" he laughs

Brittany shakes her head disapprovingly. "No. I'll pay full."

"Just come here, then we'll celebrate. I'll call Tina too" he says.

"that's great!" she says.

"I have to go, my boss might kill me"

"Bye Mike"

Brittany hangs up and waits for a cab to stop by. When one does, she goes in and tells the man to go to BreadstiX.

...

"Well, that's all of them" Will says

Santana yawns "What time is it?"

Will checks his watch and sighs with frustration. "1 pm"

"Already? Wow"

"We should go"

Santana nods in response. "Okay, I'll fix my stuff later, I really wanna see mom"

Will fixes his tie and gives a short smile to the brunette. "Lets go then Santana"

Santana then walks out the house with Will by his side. They enter the limo and the Latina opened some wine.

"So lets review, I already hired one. So we need 4 left right?" she asks the man while taking a sip.

Will nods. "Yes. I still don't know why you already hired one so fast"

Santana just frowns back. "Don't be like that. I like her. She sounds great"

"You didn't even listen on our conversation. You just kept staring at her"

Santana chuckles "That's a sign that I like her"

"Like her, huh?"

Santana stares at Will angrily. "I'm not a lesbian. She's just really nice. I think she'll do great, and didn't you hear? She owns a studio"

Will sighs in defeat. "I think you should pick the small brunette"

Santana shots an eye at him. "Are you talking about that midget?"

Will smiles at the nickname the Latina gave her. "She sounds really responsible. She'll do well" he says.

"She talks too much. I was about to sleep"

"You should at least have ONE responsible housekeeper" he complains.

"Alright fine! I might even have fun annoying her" the Latina smirks back.

"There's this other blonde who works well-"

"We're here Miss Lopez" the driver cuts in

"Lets talk about this later, I wanna see mom" Santana says and walks out the car, not waiting for Will to follow her. She immediately goes to the counter and asks the woman what room number is Mary Lopez. "Room 526" the woman says and Santana rushes of. When she arrives to the room, she opens the door slowly and glances around. The room is plain, except for a bunch of roses on top of the table beside her

Santana walks to the roses, curious to who gave her mom the beautiful flowers.

She sees a note and reads it. **"Safe recovery, my dear. –Richard"**

It was her dad. She smiles. She was happy her dad cared to at least give her flowers.

She turns to her mom and pouts a bit. Her mom broke her neck and got a few bruises on the arms. She looked very pale and her eyes are shut. Will walks in and frowns as well

"Its sad that this happened to her" Will sadly says

"Yes"

Santana sits down on the stool beside the bed and holds her mother's hand. She brushes it gently and kisses it. "Get Well Mom" she whispers. Santana feels her eyes getting watery so Will hands a tissue to her. She gladly takes it and rubs her right eye

"I'm good." She says

"I'll be outside if you need me"

"No" Santana cuts him off

Will looks at Santana confusingly.

"We're leaving" she said with a sharp tone.

"Leaving? Already?"

Santana smirks at Will's slow ability to understand the situation and decides to help him a bit.

"Didn't I tell you I have an appointment in the jail center?"

Will chuckles "Yes. Yes you do"

Santana smiles widely "Get the car ready. We're going"

Will goes ahead.

Santana looks at her mother again and brushes her hair away from her pale face. The Latina leans down and places a kiss on her mom's forehead, then says "Love you" quietly.

Will tries to calm Santana down when they enter the police department. But Santana ignores him and goes to the information center.

"Excuse me, but may I speak with Figgins?"

The woman nods and picks up a phone beside her

Will catches up to Santana, barely breathing. "Santana, you should calm down. You don't want to kill him"

Santana chuckles sarcastically. "I want to torture him" she corrects.

Will just rolls his eyes in response. "Just don't overdo it, okay?"

"No promises." She replies quickly.

The woman hangs up the phone and looks at Santana

"Go to Cell # 23" she says.

Santana doesn't give her thanks and immediately rushes to the cell the woman told her. Will apologizes for the Latina's actions and quickly follows her.

Santana sees the man, and he looked miserable. He was sitting down in the other side, only glass blocking their way. The Latina sits down angrily and puts the mic close to her mouth.

"Hey Asshole" she starst.

Figgins look at her and sighs sadly. "I'm sorry. You must be the daughter"

"Fuck yeah"

"Your language is abusive"

"What are you? My teacher?"

"I'm a principal in a school of Ohio"

Santana laughs "Wow. What a shitty principal you are, Figgins"

Figgins sigh in torture. "Im terribly sorry"

"You're lucky your being protected by that glass, cuz if not, I'd kick your fucking crotch right now"

"Watch your language"

"Watch your driving, asshole"

Santana glares at him

"Are you going to keep yelling at me?" he asks

"Hell yeah"

"I understand. I did something terrible"

"You fucking hit my mom"

Figgins nod "Sorry"

"Sorry doesn't give back my mom's bruises"

"They'll heal"

"But she's gonna have scars"

"I know"

"Fuck. You." She extends her middle finger above him

"Your doing the bad sign"

"I don't fucking care"

"Stop saying fuck"

"My Goodness. Your so fucking stupid, are you sure you're a Principal?"

"Positive"

"That's shit"

"Stop it"

Santana sticks her tongue out "Wont stop. It's fun annoying you"

"You are horrible"

"Only to people who hurt my loved ones"

"Finally, a sentence were you don't say 'fuck' or 'asshole' but instead you say 'loved'"

Santana glares "Fuck you asshole, shit" she cursed

Santana laughs in victory while Figgins sigh

"I'd rather die than listen to this"

"I'd fucking love it If you'd die"

"Yes. Make that your wish for Christmas"

"I would be happy to do that"

The whole entire time, Santana curses to the man, while he just sighs and feels sorry for himself.

"Okay, I have to FUCKING go, because I don't want to see your FUCKING face anymore" she says loudly.

Figgins mouth breaks into a smile once Santana had left the chair.

"Yay, I can go back to my cell were there is no cursin" he laughs

Santana glares at him "Fuck. YOU." She points at the man and leaves without another word

"Im glad you didn't kick him"

"If I did, I would be brought to jail too"

Will laughs. "We ended things early, do you want to eat?"

Santana smiles when she thinks of a certain restaurant and practically shouts in excitement.

"That would be nice. I want BreadstiX. It has the bests garlic sticks there"

"Lets go then" Will says, getting excited too. Who doesnt love BreadStiX?

...

"Seriously? Your booked?" Brittany pouted in front of the hostess.

"Yes, Im sorry there aren't any available seats right now"

Brittany sighs loudly and Tina frowns. Mike could hear Brittany's voice and smiles when he sees them.

"Hey Britt. Hey Tina" he says

Brittany and Tina looks at Mike and pouts some more. "Mike, he won't let us in" Tina complains

Mike gives her a quick kiss and looks at the hostess sadly. "Matt, come on. Let them in"

Matt frowns in disagreement. "As much as I'd love to, there really is no available seats, man"

Mike sighs in frustration and turns his head to the two women. "Sorry girls"

"Is there a problem?" a woman asks from behind. Brittany and Tina look back. It was Santana, she arrived with Will.

Santana sees Brittany and quickly smiles "Hi Brittany. I remember you"

Brittany returns the smile. "Hi Miss Lopez!" she almost screams

Santana pouts at the mention of her name, and quickly corrects the blonde. "Santana. Just call me Santana"

Brittany giggles. "Hi Santana"

Thats when Mike sees her and bows, (so does Matt) "Good Evening Miss Lopez" they say in unison

Santana gives a smile and glances left to right "Evening. So what's the commotion about?"

"I want to eat but they don't have any more seats"

Santana sees the blonde frown and can't help but frown too. "Then, why don't you eat with me?" she suggests

Brittany and Tina gave her a confused look "What?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders and takes a deep breath. "I'm going to be eating alone with Will so why not join us?"

Tina shakes her head at once. "That won't be necessary. That would be too rude."

"No. It won't be rude, besides Brittany will be working for me soon, so its best If I get to know her" Santana says with a huge smile on her face.

"are you sure?" Brittany asks for one more time.

Santana gives a quick nod "Definitely"

After the Latina said 'yes', Matt coughs loudly. "Okay then, Miss Lopez and company. Mike will lead you to your table" he says.

Mike holds hands with Tina and Santana stays with Brittany, all walking towards their table.

"So, Where's Will?" she asks with her head leaning to close to the Latina's ear.

Santana shivers as she feels the breath of the blonde brush through her ear lobe

"He's talking with my Dad"

Brittany giggles, and hooks her arm over Santana

"Is it alright if I do this?" she asks

Santana chuckles as a response. "Of Course"

They walk to the table and sit down

"By the way, Miss Lopez I'm Tina"

"Call me Santana, Tina"

Mike gives them their menu's and they begin to order.

To be continued

**Please Review.**

**Also, If you already read chapter 1, (well duh) it said there I was fixing the chapters. So again, please bare with me. I will fix the format and some grammar. Hope you won't give up on me now. Thanks so much.**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"So why are you here in BreadstiX?" the Latina ask the two ladies

"Because you gave me a job" Brittany answered and showed everyone the biggest smile she ever had.

Santana smirks at this and then, out of no where, all three of them hear K-Pop music.

"Where's that coming from?"

"Oh Sorry! That's my phone" Tina apologizes.

"Tina's an ASIAN. That was a korean song you just hear" Brittany winks at the Latina playfully.

As Tina clicks buttons on her phone, Santana looks to her right and sees Brittany staring at her. She gives a small, but warm smile to the blonde causing Brittany to blush and look away. While they sat in silence, Will approaches them.

"Sorry if I made you ladies wait" he apologizes.

"No problem" Tina smiles from under her phone.

The curly-haired man places a table cloth on top of his lap and receives the menu from Matt.

"Have all of you ordered?" he asks, while searching through the menu.

They all replied by giving a nod and after Tina's phone interruption, they go back to the conversation

"So Brittany, what's this studio you mentioned about?"

"Oh, Me and Mike.. That waiter over there. We own this studio for kids who love to dance" the blonde points to Mike, who is taking orders from another table.

"That's awesome"

"Yeah. But we can't afford the bills so we had to look for jobs"

"Well, I'm happy to help you with your problems" Santana chuckled, taking a sip of her wine.

Brittany giggles and leans her head on the Latina's shoulder. Santana jolted with the sudden movement, but remained silent. She didn't know why Brittany sat beside her, she was expecting the blonde to sit beside her friend, Tina. But she didn't mind it. The Latina felt an amazing aura whenever Brittany was close to her.

"You have a nice shoulder" Brittany murmurs softly.

Santana moves her eyes to the right and stares at Brittany's blonde hair "Excuse me?"

"You have a soft shoulder, it's comfy" the blonde giggles

Santana wanted to comment on her unusual comment, but chuckles instead. "Thanks, I guess. No one uhh, ever commented on my shoulder before"

Brittany beamed up and removed her head from the Latina's side, causing a frown on Santana's face.

"That means I'm special! Since I'm the only one who asked you that" Brittany says, while clasping her hands together.

Santana laughs. "Yes, "

"Your orders" Mike said, handing three plates on the table, causing Will to sigh... since he ordered late, his food comes late.

Tina gives Mike a quick peck on the cheek and then, he goes away.

"So how long have you two dated?" Santana asks Tina while she takes a bite of her garlic stick

"2 years" Tina smiles

"That's great"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tina asks back.

"Yes I do" Santana smiles

Brittany looks at Santana, a bit upset. She was kind of interested on the Latina. Brittany thought she was very nice and especially good looking, so she couldn't help but sigh when the brunette said she had a boyfriend.

Santana hears her sigh, but doesn't know why. So she turns to the blonde and curiously asks her.. "How about you Brittany? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Brittany shakes her head in disapproval and Santana can only nod.

"Brittany's bi-sexual" Tina adds

With that said, Brittany almost choked the wine she drank and Santana looked back at the blonde.

"Oh. So you like girls?" Santana asks.

"Tina's wrong. I WAS bi-sexual" Brittany corrected.

Santana arches an eye brow to the blonde and was confused with what she said. "What do you mean by 'WAS'?"

Brittany twirls her fork and shoves some noodles on her mouth, chewing slowly. "I had a relationship with a girl before, but we ended it. After that, I never had a relationship again"

"Why didn't you have a relationship again, Brittany?" Will asks

Brittany shrugs her shoulders in response. "I dunno. I just don't feel like having one. Too much responsibility. And I hate having responsibilities"

"If you hate having them, why be a housekeeper? Being a housekeeper has a lot of responsibilities, you know" Will says as he silently drinks the glass of wine.

Mike approaches their table and gives Will his order. Then suddenly, out of no where, Santana kicks the man in the leg and glares at him.

"Why did you hit me Santana?"

"Whatever" she growls back

"Its okay, I know that being a housekeeper is a tough job" Brittany admits

"So why—"

"Will, Say another word and I'll fire you" the Latina practically barks at him

After that said, he remains silent and continues eating.

Santana gives him one more glare then turns her attention to the blonde, giving her an encouraging smile. "Don't listen to him"

Brittany giggles at the Latina then turns her head to Tina

"I think me and Tina should go" she bluntly says.

"I agree. We shouldn't be bothering you"

Santana shakes her head immediately. "No! Please. You aren't disturbing us"

Brittany gets her purse and places a few bills on the table, Tina does the same

"Here. Our payment for our food" Tina says.

Santana looks at the table and back at them "No. You don't need to pay. Im paying"

Brittany chuckles softly then winks at the Latina. "If I want to pay, then Im going to pay, Alright?"

The blonde gets up and so does Tina.

"Thank you so much, Santana" Tina says

"Totally. You made my night, Santana" Brittany adds

"Your welcome then" Santana smiles.

They wave goodbye once more, then after a while... Tina and Brittany leaves BreadstiX making Santana a bit upset.

"Isn't she nice?" Santana asks Will, who is still eating.

"Very." He says sarcastically.

Santana shots a glare at him again. "I seriously want to fire you" she hisses.

"Then fire me"

"I can't. You very fun to annoy with" Santana smirks back.

"Right" Will says, while rolling his eyes.

...

"Would you stop smiling?" Tina looks at the blonde beside her

"Im not smiling"

Brittany looks at Tina, trying her best to frown. But simply couldn't so she smiles again

Tina laughs at what the blonde just did. "Wanna tell me why you can't stop smiling?"

"Santana's lovely, isn't she?" she says at once

Tina frowns immediately. "Brittany. I thought you don't like girls anymore?"

"But she seems so nice"

Tina places her hands on the blonde's pale shoulders and stares blankly at Brittany's blue orbs.

"She is nice, Brittany. But I don't want to see you so hurt anymore. You know what happened to you with that woman 2 years ago. I don't want that to happen again"

Thats when the blonde got very teary eyed, as she saw how much Tina cared for her.

Brittany pulls Tina in a hug and the asian could only laugh back.

"I know Tina. I'm sorry, I'll be careful now"

Tina combs Brittany's gold blonde hair and rubs her back softly. "Good girl"

Brittany giggles because she got ticklish with what the asian woman was doing, then hums joyfully. "I'm glad Mike found you, you're always there for me"

"I feel the same way" Tina replies

to be continued

**Hi. Please Review, and again. Please bare with me. Im fixing all the chapters, making them nice and stuff.**

**Thanks!**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Santana wakes up from her bed and looks out the window. She smiles when she sees the sun glowing brightly and the rays touching her tanned face. The Latina got out of the bed and changed. Then she walked her way downstairs and saw Will on the living room

"Morning Santana" Will says kindly

"Hey Will" she replies

"Your housekeepers will arrive at around 10 minutes from now" He glances at his watch and looks back at the Latina

"Great. Is there any breakfast?"

"I don't cook, Santana. Just be patient and wait for them to arrive."

"Alright"

Santana walks to the other side of the living room and turns on the television. Will on the other hand, grabs his phone and starts texting messages

"What do we have today, Will?" Santana asks

"Lets see.. You have to go to the mall today. You have a meeting with the cinema workers"

Santana quickly looks at him "Meeting? What the hell are we gonna talk about?"

"Your language Santana. And, your gonna talk about increasing the amount of drinks and chips in the food counter"

"Increase the payment?"

Will nods "Its seems that there are a lot of people going to the cinema's. So why not increase the amount to have more money"

"Oh. That's all?"

"Not quite. You have a meeting with some shop owners in the mall. Some of them need your approval for their requests"

Santana sighs. "How many shops?"

Will flips pieces of paper in his folder and begins to count.

"20 shops"

Santana's eyes widen. "t-twenty shops? Your joking right?"

Will closes his folder and walks out of the living room

"I'm not joking. Besides, don't be angry now. Your housekeepers have arrived"

He walks to the entrance door and Santana follows, trying her best to smile.

He opens the door and 5 people enter. Will gestures for them to go to the middle of the house, and they obey.

Santana walks to the side of Will, and looks at them. She smiles when she sees a certain blonde waving at her.

"Good morning all of you" Will begins talking

"Morning" they all say

"Welcome to—"

"the Lopez residence" Santana finishes him

Will looks at her and she smirks back at him

"It would be nice if you all introduce yourselves" Will adds

He points to the blonde man in the far right first and grins. "Lets start with you"

The blonde guy smiles and looks at Santana, then Will.

"Hi, I'm Sam Evans"

"Describe yourself too" Santana smirks.

"Sorry. uh, Lets say I love football. When I was in high school, I was the captain."

"Is that all?" Santana asks

He nods. "Okay Next" Will says

"Hello. My name is Rachel Berry, I love to sing. My dream one day is to sing in a huge stage and meet Barbra, my idol. I don't drink, but there was this time I drank because my friends forced me to. I love to visit New York, and begin my own Broadway musical. Also I—"

"Stop talking" Santana yells

Rachel looks at the Latina, confusingly.

"Do you talk a lot, Berry?"

Rachel nods "Yes. In fact, I do."

"Well, in the Lopez residence, I don't like people who talk too much" She glares at the petite woman.

"Of course. I'm sorry" she whimpers.

"I can't hear you Berry"

"Santana. Stop bullying your house keepers" Will interjects.

Santana shrugs her shoulders and laughs a bit when she sees the terror in Rachel's face.

"Thank you Rachel"

Will then looks at the next person, signaling her that she was next.

"Im Quinn Fabray. I don't really have anything interesting to say about myself"

Santana looks at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

Quinn shots an eye at the Latina, as if she was a stranger, not her boss.

"I don't know what to say about myself"

"No. You have to at least say something. Anything at all" Santana glares back.

"I need privacy"

Santana growls at the blonde woman and turns her head to face Will.

"Will, why the fuck did you accept her? She's a bitch"

Everyone in the room looks at Santana, a bit surprised with the sudden statement and Will just sighs, heavily.

"Just let her be. She has a good profile"

Santana shakes her head in disgust and yells "NEXT"

"Hey! I'm Brittany Pierce! I love to dance! I used to be a cheerleader, and I love ducks!" she beams

Santana's anger immediately went away when she heard Brittany's adorable voice and unusual words. "Oh. Hi" the Latina says shyly.

Everyone in the house, except for Santana and Rachel looks at the blonde weirdly.

"Brittany. Of course. Nice to see you again" Will smiles at her

"Uhm, Hello. My name i-"

"We didn't say next yet" Santana interrupts.

"Santana" Will looks at her angrily.

He shakes his head and sighs. "Forgive her. You were saying?"

"Right, my name is Jesse St. James, and Im glad to be here. I also use to sing, just like Rachel. And, I can't wait to work here" he bows.

"Gentleman huh?" Santana chuckles a bit.

"Good. I'll assign the jobs for all of you." Will opens his folder and began to scan through pages

Santana looks at Brittany who is playing with her fingers and smiles. Santana thought it was really cute for the blonde to fidget like that. She couldn't help but stare at her, until of course Brittany catches her looking and smiles. The Latina immediately blushes and looks away.

"Okay, Quinn, you're in charge at the kitchen. Sam, the living room. Rachel you take care of the clothes. Jesse, if its alright you'll take care of the cleaning and Brittany you take care of the bedrooms"

The five of them nod.

"Okay, Fabray you go cook me and Will some breakfast. We didn't eat yet" Santana smirks at her

"Okay" she was about to leave when Will stops her

"I forgot to tell you. Before you do anything else, you have to pick a room"

All of them scrunches their eyebrows and looked at Will

"Pick a room?" Sam asks

"Yes." He replies

"What do you mean by picking a room?" Quinn adds

"I decided that you will live here. If its alright with all of you. You might have a hard time with transportation, so I suggest you live here." He smiles

Everyone immediately jumps in joy

"You serious?" Jesse eyes Will

"Positive. You don't disagree do you, Santana?"

"I thought when you're a housekeeper that means you live here?" She grins and everyone laughs

"But, if any of you have a family then you can live in your own houses" Will adds

"I live alone"

"My apartment is too small"

"I think this house is lovely"

"My mom would love it if she has the house all to herself"

"Are you kidding me? Im so living here!"

Santana and Will laughs at this.

"Make yourself at home then. You can start bringing your clothes tomorrow. For today, you can just roam around the house"

"But Fabray has to cook us some breakfast first. I'm starving Will" Santana pouts at the man

"I'll get on it" Quinn smiles for once, ever since she came inside the mansion.

"Good" Will replies

Quinn heads over to the kitchen with Will, and the rest runs upstairs.

Santana goes up and sees them running around like kinder children. She chuckles a bit, thinking it was really funny that they were picking rooms with so much excitement.

She sees Brittany go inside one certain room, so she walks her way there. She looks in the room and sees the blonde lying down on the bed.

Santana leans on the door and smirks "Do you like the room?"

Brittany sits up and smiles wide "Its amazing!"

Santana crosses her arms and walks towards the blonde "I'm glad you like it"

She sits on the bed beside Brittany and looks around.

"It's really comfy. The bed" Brittany says, while she hugs the pillow.

"That's good to hear." Santana smiles at the blonde.

"So I'll be in charge of bedroom cleaning huh?" Brittany says aloud.

"That's what Will said"

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled "You're really pretty"

Santana immediately blushed, then smirked at the comment. "Same goes for you. Your really gorgeous"

The blonde smiles wide. 'ohh! I should stop flirting with her, Tina would get mad me' Brittany thought. So she immediately got up and went to the door

"I'll go see what Quinn is doing"

Santana smiles back. "Alright"

Brittany leaves and she almost had a heart attack when Rachel pops out of no where

"GAH! RACHEL!" she screams

"Sorry, Did I scare you, Brittany?"

Brittany sighs in relief and shakes her head "No. Its alright, Did you decide which room your taking?"

Rachel nods "Yes, I picked the room right across this side of the mansion"

The brunette points to a room that was left from where they were standing

"Awww. Why didn't you pick a room beside mine?" the blonde pouts

Rachel places her finger on her head, pretending to think "Because the only room beside yours, is Miss Lopez's" she finally answered

Brittany's eyes widen "What?"

"Look, just to your right is her room. The Master Bedroom" Rachel points to a room across the hallway.

"No way. I didn't know that"

Santana wraps her arms across the blonde's neck from behind and chuckles

"I thought you were gonna see Fabray, not blabber-mouth over here"

Brittany immediately broke free from Santana's arms and fell to the floor

The Latina looks at the blonde with worried eyes, and Rachel arches her eye brow towards the girl

"Brittany what's wrong? I just hugged you. Im sorry I shouldn't have done that" Santana apologized

Brittany immediately stood up and scratched her head "N-No! That's my fault, I was surprised. That's all"

"Brittany does get surprised easily" the short brunette nodded.

Sam came to them and suddenly started talking, thanking Santana for the house. He almost sounded like Rachel. "Thank you so much Miss Lopez"

Santana brought her hand in front of him and glared "Santana. All of you are probably the same age as me, so call me Santana"

The three of them nod.

"Seriously, Thank you" Sam repeated once again.

"No problem, blondie" Santana grins at him

From below the 2nd floor, Quinn yells "MISS LO-"

"SANTANA!" the Latina yells from above

"….. SANTANA, YOUR FOOD IS READY. WILL's HERE" she shouts

The brunette smiles and goes downstairs

"Yes! Fabray, go get a room."

Quinn nods and heads upstairs, were the others are.

Santana settles in one of the chairs and smiled when the breakfast looked delicious

"So Will, what's up? You look troubled"

Will looks up from his phone and sighs "We should go. People are waiting in the mall"

"I forgot about that. This is why I hate work" Santana growls.

"Hurry up and finish your meal. We're leaving at once"

"Yes _daddy"_ The Latina sarcastically says

...

"QUUINN! You should get the room beside mine!" Brittany beams

"But Brittany, that's were Santana is staying"

Brittany pouts "Isnt there another one?"

"That would be the storage room" Rachel interrupts

"Then where are you gonna stay Quinn?"

"Probably in a vacant room, Britt"

"OOO! You're smart Quinn"

Quinn laughs, and so does Rachel.

"So what are we gonna do the whole day?" Rachel ask the blondes

Quinn shrugs her shoulders in response. "Arent we suppose to house clean?"

"What about after we do that?" Rachel adds

Both blondes look at each other,

"Television I guess"

"Are we allowed to even use them?" Brittany asks Quinn

"Britt, we're living in a mansion, I'm pretty sure we're allowed to watch tv"

"What if Santana gets mad?" the taller blonde pouts

Quinn gives her a reassuring smile in return. "Im pretty sure she wont, Britt"

Brittany still shakes her head in disapproval "I don't want to get fired, so lets ask Santana first"

Quinn sighs "Alright Alright. I'll go ask her"

"No need! You girls talk loud I can hear you! You can use anything in this mansion. Just don't break anything" Santana yells from below

The three women blush in embarrassment.

"Me and Santana are leaving. We'll be back at around…" Will looks at his watch "8 pm"

Santana's eyes widen "8 PM? WHAT THE FUCK WILL?"

"Language Santana"

Santana growls and stomps her way out of the house

"Take care all of you" Will says and follows the frustrated Latina

"Wow, Santana's so busy!" Brittany gleams.

"Of course she's busy. She's so rich she could buy 50 houses in one try" Quinn raises her hands in the air

"Quinn's correct Brittany" Rachel nods

Suddenly the door bell rings and the three women exchange glances

"Did Santana leave something?" Rachel ask the blondes

"Maybe" Quinn answers

The bells rings some more

"I'll go get it then!" Brittany says with a chirpy voice

As the blonde walks down the stair and opens the door, she is immediately hugged by a man.

"SANTANA! I can't help it! Im too alone in New York!" the man weeps on the blonde's shoulder

The man immediately notices that the woman he's hugging is taller than him, which is weird because he knows that he is the same height as Santana.

He also smells a different, unusual scent.

"Santana?" the man breaks their hug and looks at the person in front of him

"Sorry, I'm not Santana" Brittany laughs

"Im so sorry! I'm Kurt, a friend of Santana's" He politely reaches his hand to her

She shakes it politely. "Brittany. I'm one of the housekeepers"

Suddenly another man comes in and interrupts them

"OH, not bad. This mansion is pretty cool"

"Puck. Your manners, say hello to this pretty lady here"

Puck looks at who Kurt was pointing to and smirks

"Hey hot thing"

Brittany giggles "Thank you. My name is Brittany"

"Im Pu—"

"Its Puck ! the movie star" Rachel yells from up stairs.

Puck looks up and sees a short brunette running down the stairs

"Good Afternoon! My name is Rachel Berry"

Puck smirks even wider. "Another hot chick. Not bad, Santana" he says to himself

Kurt rolls his eyes at what his friend just said then looks back at the short brunette. "Kurt Hummel" he replies

"So where's Santana?" Puck asks, while he looks up and around the place.

"Holy Crap" Quinn says from afar

Everyone looks at her and Puck said the same thing, except worse "Fucking Shit"

"Why are we saying bad words?"

Quinn immediately closes her mouth and runs up the stairs, crying.

"Quinny?" Brittany silently says

"Don't worry I'll check on her" Rachel sighs and heads her way upstairs, where the other blonde was.

In the meantime, Puck leans to the wall near him and slides down, covering his face with both hands.

".Fuck" he mutters

Kurt approaches the frustrated man and looks at him confusingly

"What's up Puck?" he asks quietly.

"Can you leave me alone Kurt? Seriously dude. I .." he stammers

Brittany sits beside him and massages his shoulders "I only met you today, but is it okay if I ask what's going on?"

Puck shoves Brittany's hands away from him and walks to the kitchen

Kurt and Brittany stare at the man until he was out of sight

"What just happened?" Brittany said aloud

"Im not so sure. He just saw the other blonde maid and just.. FREAKED OUT!" Kurt said in a dramatic way

"I wonder.. do you think they knew each other?" the blonde looks at the gay man.

"Probably, but the question is.. why did he freak out?" He says, then points his index finger like it was a case in CSI: Miami.

Brittany beams up at Kurt's actions and giggles a bit. "OHHH! Are we playing Sherlock Holmes? Can I be the sidekick?"

Kurt looks at the blonde confusingly and sighs "Brittany, why don't you check up on the blonde maid, I'll go to Puck"

Brittany nods and obediently heads upstairs.

She sees Rachel comforting Quinn inside one of rooms and enters it with a frown.

"What's wrong Quinny? You suddenly 'freaked out' once you saw the friend of Santana" Brittany said, walking her way to the blonde who was sitting on top the bed

"She doesn't want to talk about it Britt" Rachel sighs sadly.

Brittany pouts and kneels on the floor, holding both of Quinn's hands into hers and gently rubs it up and down

"Shh.. Its okay, Quinny. Shh" she quietly says,

Quinn still sobs, and Rachel hums softly, thinking it would calm her down.

After a few seconds, Jesse and Sam entered the room, with alerted faces

"Holy Shit guys, Noah Puckerman is downstairs! He's like the most famous actor in the world!" Sam screams happily

"Yeah! He looked kinda moody, but we have to say hello guys!" Jesse adds.

Both alerted faces became worried looks

"Why is Quinn crying guys?"

Quinn sobs some more

"We don't know but it would be nice if you guys quiet down a bit" Rachel shots an eye to them

Sam nods and walks his way to them

"Is everything alright though?" he couldn't help but ask.

Rachel shakes her head, unsure."We aren't really sure what happened"

Jesse goes to them and stands beside Sam "What do you mean, Rachel?"

"we were just talking to Puck, when suddenly Quinn comes down and started cursing. Puck does the same" Rachel explains

Quinn sobs became even louder, making everyone jump at the sudden outburst. Brittany quickly rubs the other blonde's hands even faster.

Sam kneels down and places his hand on the crying blonde's lap "Why'd you start cursing, Quinn? Do you know Puck or something?"

Quinn inhales and exhales, she wipes her tears and thanks Brittany softly.

"Im sorry for just" sniff "Crying out of no where"

Rachel shakes her head "Its alright. But we'd love it if you tell us why"

"I'm sorry, but as I said a while ago, I'd love some privacy"

The short brunette sighs in frustration, then stands up. "If you need anything Quinn, we'll be in the house"

Quinn nods in response and all but Brittany leaves the room.

Then, the taller blonde leans over to Quinn and whispers in her ear

"I once had a girlfriend, there was this time she kept crying none stop because her dad and mom got separated"

Brittany leans back and looks at Quinn's face, she gently wipes away the tears on her face and smiles warmyl to the sad blonde

"So, what I do to make her happy is kiss her in the forehead , pinch her nose and bring some tea"

Brittany stands up then bends down in front of Quinn

"Don't worry Quinny, Im not lesbian for you. You're my friend so I don't want you sad." the blonde informs.

Brittany kisses Quinn's fore head and pinches her nose lightly.

The taller blonde could see Quinn laugh a bit, and she smiles widely.

"I'll make some tea and come back alright Quinny?"

Quinn sobs a bit, then quickly nods.

Brittany was about to exit the door when Quinn says something

"Your not having a crush on me are you, Britt?" the sad blonde says, grinning.

Brittany smirks a bit and rolls her eyes playfully. "I am sooo in love with you Quinny" she sarcastically says

Quinn laughs a bit and smiles softly. "Thank you Britt"

Brittany smiles back, then exits the room.

She walks downstairs and into the kitchen. The blonde doesn't really know how to cook, she tried once but almost burned her own apartment down. The only think she knew how to make was tea. And as she enters the kitchen she sees Puck and Kurt talking quietly. Once the two men see her, they stop talking

"Don't mind me. Im going to make some tea" she said and walks to the other side

"How's Quinn?" Puck suddenly asked

Brittany arches an eye brow at him and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, she's still crying. But my tea will make her better!"

Kurt looks at her again and sighs. "So she's still crying?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Brittany looks at Kurt this time

Puck looks down and frowns sadly. "Damn. Why is she here?" he said aloud

"Because she works here" Brittany answers him, while pouring some powder in a cup

Puck chuckles a bit.

The blonde finishes her tea and walks out, but before she leaves completely, Puck says something loudly.

"Can you tell her, 'Hey?'"

The blonde turns to look at him and smiles "Sure!"

She walks upstairs again, and gives a small knock on the door

"Come" sniff "in"

Brittany opens the door and walks in. She headed towards the bed were Quinn was still sitting and immediately smiles when she sees the other blonde.

"Here!" she reaches the cup to Quinn and the sad blonde humbly takes it.

But before Quinn could drink the tea, she looked at it weirdly.

After looking she glances back at Brittany with a confused face "Brittany"

"Yes Quinny?"

"This isn't tea. Its orange juice" she replies

"No. Its orange TEA, Quinny. It's the best tea in the world!" Brittany beams.

Quinn laughs at this and takes a sip of 'tea'

"By the way Quinny, Puck side Hey" she interjects

Quinn barely chocks on her drink, then looks up at the tall blonde. "What?" cough "Huh?"

"He told me to tell you Hey" she repeats

Quinn looks down at her cup and sighs sadly. "Oh did he?"

to be continued

**Please Review. I'm still fixing the story/chapters. Thanks :) oh btw, KESHA FTW. xD**

**-M**

**Reviews are awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Brittany, is it okay if I have some privacy?"

Brittany stares at the other blonde in front of her and sighs

"Of Course, Quinny. I'm sorry. If you need anything, were outside ok?"

Quinn gives Brittany a reassuring smile, then the taller blonde leaves.

Quinn looks at the window outside of the room and chuckles. After chuckling she begins to cry

"Why.." she mutters

"Why… Why is he here?" she finishes

"Excuse me, Brittany" Kurt politely looks at the pale blonde

Brittany walks over and arches her eye brow "Is there anything you want, Kurt?"

Kurt nods "Do you know how to cook?"

The blonde shakes her head "That's Quinny's job"

"Is there anyone else who knows how to cook?"

Brittany points her finger to her head to think. "Hmm. I think Rachel knows how to cook"

Kurt smiles "That's good. Can you tell her to cook something for me and Puck?"

Brittany beams up and nods vigorously "Yes!" she giggles and leaves

Kurt looks back at his friend who is mourning.

"Puck, I've been you're friend for a long time. Wanna tell me why you're so .. upset?"

Puck stops muttering and looks at Kurt

"I.. I need Santana" he confirms

"I know she's your girlfriend and all, but she's not here right now. I'm here" Kurt explains

Puck shakes his head "No. Santana's not just my girl friend. She's my bestfriend"

Kurt pouts "I'm not your bestfriend?"

Puck arches his eyebrows "You are Kurt. IT's just, I really need her"

"Just tell me the situation, Puck. I'll know sooner or later"

Puck sighs "It happened in high school" He began.

Kurt widens his eyes, and tilts his head in confusion

"I'm telling you what happened, and it started in high school" Puck rephrased and the other man smiled

"I met Quinn in high school. She was head cheerleader and I was captain of the football team"

Puck looks at Kurt and the gay man nods for him to continue

"We dated, I loved her. I really did. I didn't just date her because she was head cheerleader. I dated her because she was nice and hot"

Puck turns his face down and rubs his hands gently

"I loved her so much. One night, she went over to my house.. and.."

"and?" Kurt asks

"and we had sex" he finishes

Kurt looks at him "I don't understand"

Puck sighs "I wasn't wearing a fucking condom okay?"

Kurt's eyes widen, and Puck began to sob a bit

"After a few weeks, we found out she was pregnant"

"Oh my god" Kurt immediately said after Puck said 'pregnant'

Puck chuckled, sarcastically. "Yeah. We we're so shocked. I told her to have abortion"

"what did she say..?" Kurt asked, getting interested on the conversation

"She wanted to keep it. She told me 'You think I dated you because of the reputation? No Puck, I'm in love with you. I'm very happy right now because you're the daddy of this baby and, I would love to keep it' .. those were her exact words" he said aloud.

Kurt starts to get teary eyed and grabbed the tissue on the table

"I was happy too, except."

"except?"

Puck sighs "Her mom kicked her out of the house. My dad told me to never see her again"

Kurt pouted. "No. No way" was all he could say

"Yeah. We tried to run away, at night. But my dad caught me and said I would transfer schools already"

"What happened to Quinn?" Kurt asked

"The last I heard of her was she moved to a small motel apartment. Her mom vanished her, she had to stay there"

"I.. I see"

"I wanted to see her so badly but.. but.."

"but what?"

"My dad, KURT! He transferred me. I even fought with him. Okay? I beat him up , after that I went to Quinn"

"then what?"

"she.. she shot me down"

"why?"

"because my dad was so stubborn that I stayed home for 2 months. I was so stupid! Why didn't I beat him up before? Why did I beat him up after 2 months of not seeing Quinn!"

He yelled, Kurt can only frown in understanding

"She told me to never see her again."

Puck ends it with a sob, then stands up to go to the other side of the kitchen where Rachel is cooking

"Did you hear?" he asks the midget

Rachel looks to her right to see Puck, red nosed.

"Don't worry. I wont tell" she smiled

Puck nodded and was about to leave the kitchen

"Does Santana know?" Kurt couldn't help but ask

Puck stopped walking

"She doesn't. I don't want to hurt another woman, Kurt. Please don't tell her"

"I won't. But you'll have to tell her sooner or later"

There was an awkward silence, the only thing they could hear was Rachel cooking.

Puck left, and Kurt looks away

"Rachel, I don't seem hungry anymore" He pointed out

The brunette sighed "I'll put them in the fridge then"

Puck went upstairs and saw Brittany talking to Sam

"Brittany, where's Quinn?" he asks the tall blonde

Brittany stares at him with a pout and Sam walks in front of him.. glaring

"Quinn doesn't want to see you" he growls

Puck looks at him with disgust "You don't fucking know that"

"I do. She's crying so much. And I don't want the cause of the problem to see her" he scoffs at him

"Just back away man, or I'll seriously hurt you"

Sam glares some more

"Stop" the tall blonde woman interrupts

Both men look at her "I don't like fights, Sam just let Puck in"

Sam looks at her then sighs

"I'm only letting you in because Brittany says so" he shots an eye at him again

Puck looks at Brittany and smiles a little "You heard didn't you?"

The blonde blushes then looks away "No. I didn't"

Puck chuckles softly and Sam arches an eyebrow

"Anyways just go in. Quinny might sleep soon" the blonde shrugs her shoulders and Puck goes.

"Why did you let him see Quinn?"

Brittany looks down from where she is standing "Because he looks sad"

"Quinn is gonna yell at us later"

"No she won't. Puck's gonna calm her down"

"How do you know?"

"Because.. I understand them"

"Brittany, you don't understand how to open a fridge"

"There are things I understand and there are things I don't"

Brittany just smiles sweetly and skips her way from Sam.

"Quinn" Puck says as he stands in the entrance door of the room

Quinn doesn't look. She just stays in the bed

"Quinn" he repeats

"Can you leave? I mean.. you left me before" Quinn says

Puck starts to walk forward

"I'm sorry Quinn" he begins

The blonde shakes her head "Leave."

Puck stops "I'm sorry"

Quinn stands up and yells "LEAVE. NOW!"

Puck ignores her "How's the baby?"

Quinn notices he doesn't want to leave

"Leave"

"Just.. Just tell me Quinn, and I'll be gone forever"

"Are you always this cheesy when you talk?"

Puck chuckles softly "I heard it's a babe magnet"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders "It's a girl"

Puck looks at her "Really? What's the name?"

"Beth"

Puck smiles "That's a hot name"

Quinn still doesn't look at him

"where is she?" he asks

Quinn doesn't answer

"Quinn" he demands

"I gave her away" she replies

"What?"

She looks at him with a frustrated face

"You heard me Puckerman, she's gone! I gave her away!"

Puck pants in disbelief

"No. Why?"

"You think I have to money to raise her, huh Puck?"

Puck sits on the floor and buries his face with his hands

"I don't have any fucking money at all. You left me 4 years ago. And I gave birth to her, then gave her away"

Puck remains silent

"It was for the best Puck" she finishes

Both of them remain silent, until Puck stands up

"I'm going to take a walk. Just don't cry Quinn. I'm really sorry"

He leaves, not waiting for Quinn to reply

"Thank you so much Miss Lopez"

Santana leans forward and shake the hand of a woman

"No problem, Miss Corazon"

They share smiles and Santana leaves with Will behind her

"Okay, what's the next store?"

Will smiles from behind "No more stores Santana. I must say, you handled the job well"

Santana turns to him and smirks "Seriously? No more?"

Will nods "None! Except, we still haven't gone to the meeting with the cinema workers"

"Right. I forgot about that"

"We should have a snack first"

Santana nods and they walk downstairs to a restaurant

"What do you want Will?"

Will glances at his menu "I think I'll have a lasagna with steak"

The waiter nods and began to write on his small notebook

"Okay, I'll get the chicken pesto with garlic sticks"

The waiter nods again then leaves

"Today was so fucked up" Santana sighs

"Language, Santana"

"Would you stop saying that?"

"You did a good job today Santana"

The Latina smirks proudly "What time is it?"

Will looks at his watch then back at the Latina "3 pm"

Santana's smirk became a small smile "Seriously?"

"Yes. The cinema meeting will end at around 4:30. Then we'll leave and you'll be back by 6"

"Two hours earlier than schedule! That's fucking awesome"

"Language Santana"

Santana ignores the polite man "I can't wait for this meeting to get over with"

The waiter returns and hands them over their plates

"Britt, can you call Quinn? We'll all eat dinner. It's 5"

The blonde nods and heads to Quinn's room

She knocks softly "Come in" Quinn replies

Brittany opens the door and smiles "Lets eat, Quinny! Rachel prepared us some food"

Quinn stands up and fixes her hair before heading out.

Once Quinn exits the room she sees Brittany smiling

"Do you feel better?"

"Better than usual" Quinn replies

Brittany leans down on the shorter blonde and kisses her forehead

"That's good"

She then pinches the nose of Quinn

"Let's eat!"

Quinn smiles "Where's my tea?"

Brittany stops to think then pouts "I forgot!"

Quinn laughs "Make me one downstairs?"

"Sure!" Brittany beams up and walks down with Quinn,

In the dining table Kurt talks to Rachel, Sam and Jesse arm wrestles. When the two blondes arrive, Quinn sits beside Sam then Brittany sits beside Kurt

"Where's Puck?" the taller blonde pouts

Kurt elbows Brittany

"OH Sorry" she whispers

"I prepared us some pasta and pizza. I didn't know what to cook so I ordered" Rachel explains to all of them

Quinn pouts "I'm sorry. It's my job to cook"

Sam looks at her then smiles "It's alright, Kurt payed for it though"

Quinn looks at the man across her table "Enjoy" he says

She smiles and they begin to eat

Santana kicks her heels out of her feet and throws her head back

"Finally! No more work!"

Will chuckles "You did well"

Santana rolls her eyes "You said that so many times, Will!"

When they stop in front of the mansion, Santana looks out and sees a familiar face on the ground, hiding his head with his arms

"I know him.." she mutters

"Is there something you said?" Will ask

Santana just opens the door and grabs an umbrella

"What are yo—Its raining Santana!" Will shouts from the inside.

Santana walks to the man and leans down

"Hey Puck, what are you doing here in the rain?"

Puck looks up and chuckles "I look like crap"

Santana smiles a bit "Yeah you do. Lets go in"

Puck stands up and walks with the Latina into her mansion

"Your soaking Puck, I'll get you some clothes"

Puck grabs her wrist before she leaves

"It's alright, I left my suitcase in the living room. I'll meet you in your room. I'll take a shower"

Santana nods and goes to the other side.

Once the Latina enters the living room she sees another familiar face

"Kurt?"

Kurt looks up from the tv and smiles widely. He jumps out from the sofa and hugs the Latina tightly

"SANTANA!"

Santana chuckles "You're early"

"I cant last a single day without you" he mutters

They broke the hug and Santana walks to the suitcase of Puck

"How's gay boy, Blaine?" she asks while opening the bag

Kurt folds his arms "He's fabulous Santana! I told him I'll be in Ohio for a while and he understood"

Santana grabs some clothes and stood up "That's awesome Kurt. You found your husband"

Kurt chuckles softly "Boy friend. Not husband"

"He will be"

Santana walks out and Kurt follows

"Santana, I'll head up now" Will says from the door

Santana just nods then heads up with Kurt

"So how are you?" Kurt asks

"I'm doing fine. This working stuff is shit but I'll manage. How about you?"

Kurt remembers about what happened today and decides not to tell "Today was interesting"

Santana looks at him confusingly and just shrugs it off

"I'm gonna dress up Puck. Then lets watch a movie, alright?" Santana looks at Kurt and he smiles

"I'll ready a movie!" he skips away and the Latina laughs

Once she enters the room she sees Puck half naked with a towel covering his crotch

"Hey hot thing" she smirks

Puck looks at her and chuckles

"Hey"

She walks to him and gives a small peck in the lips

"here's some clothes"

Puck kindly takes it "Thanks babe"

"Me and Kurt are watching a movie downstairs, wanna come?"

Santana grabs a pillow and changes her shirt

"Sorry babe, I'm kinda tired"

"Its alright, have a good sleep, I'll come up later"

Santana smiles and leaves the room. On her way downstairs she bumps into Brittany

"Oh. Brittany"

The blonde yawns "I can't sleep Sany"

Santana blushes when Brittany suddenly called her 'Sany'

The blonde notices what she accidentally said and bows "Im sorry"

Santana laughs "It's alright, you can call me anything you want"

Brittany stands up and smiles "Really? That's cool"

Santana nods "Since you can't sleep, wanna watch a movie with me and Kurt?"

The blonde jumps up and down "Yay! A movie! What are we gonna watch"

"Kurt's picking the movie"

They walk downstairs and see Kurt place a disc inside the dvd player

"Hummel, Brittany's gonna watch with us"

Kurt smiles at the blonde "The more the merrier"

Brittany giggles

Kurt sits in the small couch, while the two women sit on the long one. Santana sits at the end of the couch, but was surprised when she felt something on her lap. She looked down and saw Brittany lying down on her

"Uhm, Brittany?" she said

Brittany looks up and smiles "Is it okay if I lie down on you? You're really soft San"

Santana blushes. Another new nickname from the ditzy blonde. The Latina nods and the movie begins to play. They watched pirates of the Caribbean. Santana was watching seriously because she loved the movie so much. Kurt was just yawning because he seemed bored, and Brittany just stared at the tv, not getting what was happening. She just couldn't understand the movie

After an hour or so, the movie ended and Kurt stood up first "That's was a very boring movie"

Santana frowns "It was fucking awesome Kurt"

Kurt rolls his eyes "I'll sleep now"

"You suck Hummel"

"By the way, I'd like to remind you that your blonde friend over there is sleeping"

Kurt points to Brittany and Santana looks down. She didn't notice the blonde fell asleep during the movie

Kurt leaves and Santana was left with a sleeping beauty. She stared at her for a while, admiring the sleeping face of the blonde. She stretched her hand to comb her hair and giggled when she noticed how smooth and soft her hair was. Brittany snuggled some more and smiled

"that feels good, San"

Santana smiled sweetly and continued brushing her hair.

"Brittany, its time to wake up" she gently says

"Carry me up" the blonde pouts in her sleep

Santana sighs and laughs "Come on, Brittany. It's time to get up"

Brittany doesn't answer but mutters in her sleep "Carry me"

Santana smirks. She leans her head down and kisses her pale cheek

"Come on Brittany"

Brittany giggles from the contact and opens her eyes a bit

"Get up" the latina says from above the blonde's head

Brittany goes back to sleep "Your legs are softer than the pillows"

Santana blushes at the comment and brushes her hair again

"thanks, but I still want you to get up" she leans down again and kisses her cheek once more

Brittany doesn't giggle this time. This means she's fast asleep. Santana sighs. She quietly gets up and piggy-back the tall blonde.

When Santana gets a hold of the blonde's pale thighs, she couldn't help but massage it a little on her way out of the living room. This time Brittany giggles

"That tickles San"

Santana smirks and gently rubs it again as she walks her way up the stairs, after a while the giggles became moans

"San, your too close" she moaned. Santana's eyes just widened. She didn't notice that her hands were already near the blonde's center. She quickly moves her hand lower and whispers "Sorry."

Brittany just giggles again "Its alright, It felt good anyways"

Santana blushes. They arrive in front of Brittany's room and the brunette opens the door. She decided to stop massaging the magnificent pale thighs, because she was afraid she might go too far.

She gently puts the blonde on top of the bed and reaches for the blankets. Once Brittany was covered up the Latina leans down and whispers to her ears

"Sweet dreams, Brittany"

Brittany smiles. She loves it when someone tell her to have sweet dreams.

Santana leans back and walks away. Leaving the blonde to her beauty sleep.

Santana walks to her room and opens it. She slides herself in the bed and Puck hugs her.

He pecks her in the cheek and smiles lazily

"How was the movie babe?"

Santana smiles and hugs him "Fucking awesome"

She kisses him softly, passionate. After a while they became intense and hungry. Puck removes the Latina's shirt and gropes her breasts. Santana moans and arches her back

"I haven't been laid for a day, babe. I totally need this right now" Puck pants

Santana smirks and pushes him, landing on top of him. She slides herself down to his shorts and tugs it off, admiring the huge thing awaiting her.

"Same here babe"

The alarm woke Santana up and she looked at Puck

"Last night was awesome Puck" she smiled

Puck yawns "Hell yeah it was. You still got it babe"

Santana kisses his forehead and gets up

"I have work today"

Puck yawns again "I know babe. Can I sleep for a while"

Santana grabs a towel and heads for the showers "Sure. I'll be downstairs after showering up"

Puck hums in approval then goes back to sleep.

After bathing the Latina changes to decent clothes and goes out. She went down and saw Quinn cooking

"What's for breakfast Fabray?"

Quinn shots an eye at Santana "Breakfast?"

Santana skids inside one of the chairs and looks up to the blonde "Its morning fabray"

Quinn chuckles softly

"Sorry Santana, Its already 2 pm. Im cooking snacks for everyone"

Santana's eyes widen "What the fuck 2pm? You serious Fabray"

"Yes she's serious" Will interrupt, looking angry

Santana sees him and sighs "Fuck. Sorry Will, I overslept"

This time, Will sighs "I tried waking you up but your door was locked"

Quinn hands her some coffee and she takes a sip of it "Sorry." she replies

"I cancelled all your appointments today"

The Latina looks at him curiously "why did you do that? I can catch up! It's 2pm"

Will shakes his head "No. You had 10 other meetings today, I told them we'll do it tomorrow instead"

Santana slams her hands on the table "Fuck, Dad's gonna kill me"

"I didn't tell him"

The Latina looks at him curiously "Why didn't you?"

"Because tomorrow your gonna work late. Since your not working today. That's enough punishment, don't you think so?"

Santana growls "Your killing me here Will"

Quinn sits down across Santana and eats some pancakes, she gave some to Santana and she eats them as well

"Where are the others? Seems quiet" Santana ask them

"They went to get their stuff. I already got mine and went back" Quinn explained

"So no one's here yet except us?" The Latina asks

Will nods "Today. I'm going to check up on some malls"

"Do I have to come?"

"No need" he replies and walks away

The two are left to eat. Santana wonders why Quinn was suddenly all silent

"What's up Fabray? You look depressed"

Quinn just shakes her head "Its alright. I'm just tired"

"Tired? From cooking?"

"Not necessarily" she answers

Santana just shrugs it off, then the door bell rings

Quinn gets up and walks towards the door. Once she opens it she is greeted by Brittany

"Im back!" she giggles

Quinn smiles and the tall blonde enters the house. Brittany tells Quinn she'll go down after leaving her bags upstairs and the short blonde just nods

Quinn walks back to the dining table and sits down

"Who's there?" Santana asks

Quinn looks at her then back to her meal "Brittany. She arrived with her stuff"

Santana smirked, she remembered the feeling of touching Brittany's thighs. She wanted to touch them again. But that would be too weird.

After a while Brittany heads down and grabs a chair beside the Latina

"Hey guys" she said cheerfully

"Want some pancakes?" Quinn asks

Brittany nods and Quinn stood up to get some. Brittany looked if Quinn was out of hearing zone.

Once it was clear she leaned to the right and whispered to Santana's ear

"Sorry about yesterday"

Santana flinched from the sudden air brushing against her ear, then turned to face the blonde

"What are you talking about?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders "I was moaning yesterday. Since you were rubbing my thighs too close, and I guess it weirded you out"

Santana shakes her head immediately and leans to the blonde this time.

"I think your moan is pretty sexy" Santana smirks at her comment

Brittany blushes furiously then giggles "You think so?"

Santana leans back and smiles "I know so"

Quinn returns and gives a plate to Brittany

"oh! Thanks Quinny! It looks good"

Quinn smiles and takes her seat "Im glad you like it, Britt"

"So why are you not working yet, San?"

Quinn arches an eyebrow, "san?" she says to herself

Santana cuts a piece of the pancake then answers her "Not today. Im having a day off"

Brittany smiles "I know!"

Santana and Quinn look at her with a confused face

"Lets all go shopping today!"

"Did I hear shopping?" Kurt interrupts them

"KURT!" Santana yells, surprised by the sudden arrival.

Kurt sits beside Quinn and smiles "I slept late too"

Brittany smiles again "Lets go shopping!"

"I love the idea" Kurt agrees

"Are you sure you want us maids to go shopping with you?" Quinn asks softly

Santana and Kurt stare at each other then begin to laugh

"All of you are like the same age as me and Kurt! It kinda feels like you guys are our roommates rather than maids" Santana explains

"I think of you guys as friends more than maids" the Latina adds

Quinn blushes and Brittany giggles

" I totally agree with Santana, I mean all 5 of you are good looking!" Kurt dramatically says

He looks at Quinn then Brittany then smiles

"I mean, look at you two blondies! Your body is perfect! I would love to do some shopping on both of you! Actually, I'll treat you both!" He clasped his hands together at the idea

Quinn immediately shakes her head and Brittany frowns

"You don't need to treat us. We can buy our own clothes" Quinn smiles

"Yeah. I agree with Quinny" Brittany nods

Kurt sighs "Its either you don't go shopping or you shop and I'll pay for half"

Quinn and Brittany shared some glances then smirked

"Deal" they said in unison

"Fantastic! We must leave now!" Kurt jumps up and heads out.

The three women giggle

"Wait, what about Rachel?" Brittany pouts

"Don't worry, I'll text her to meet us at the mall" Quinn suggests

Brittany smiles again "You're smart Quinny!"

"Hey.. Im smart to Brittany" Santana pouts playfully

The blondes laugh.

"Brittany! This tight blue jacket matches your eyes you should totally buy it"

Brittany takes the jacket and looks at it "You're right. Its fancy nice Kurt"

"Splendid! Give that to me! I'm paying"

Brittany pouts "I said, I'll pay remember?"

"We made a deal for half-half" he replies

The blonde smiles and they both went to the cashier table

"Rachel, what do you think?" Quinn asks when she points to a light green sleeve less shirt

"Hmm, I think It would definitely match your eyes Quinn"

Santana nods with Rachel. She liked it too

"That's great. I'll check it out first" Quinn gets the shirt and heads to the changing room. Rachel follows her and Santana was left to scan the shop by herself

She accidentally bumps into someone "Sorry!" She immediately says

The woman gets some clothes that fell on the floor and stood up "No, I'm sorry"

"Are you okay?" Santana asks,

"I'm fine. Thank you"

"I'm Santana" the Latina reached her hand out

"Name's Jade"

She takes her hand and shakes it

"Again, Im sorry" Santana repeats

"It's alright" she smiles again then leaves

Brittany hugs her from behind and Santana jolts

"Britt!" she yells

Brittany giggles "Britt huh?"

Santana blushes "Sorry"

"no its alright! I like it when you call me Britt"

The blonde smiles, she looks forward and couldn't help but see a familiar face. She shrugs it off and lets go of the brunette

"I got the jacket!" she squeals

Santana smiles "You should have. That jacket fits you well"

The blonde smiles, "Did you get something for yourself, San?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"I have a lot of clothes already, Britt. I don't need 50 more!" she throws her hands in the air.

Brittany giggles "I guess so"

Santana looks over the blonde and sees Kurt talking to Rachel and Quinn about the clothes they picked

"Im guessing they're gonna take long, wanna go out?" Santana asks the blonde

Brittany nods "Sure!"

They leave and walk west

"How's Ohio for you so far?" Brittany asks Santana

"Its good"

"Is it your first time visiting Ohio?"

The Latina shakes her head "I was born here. And I went to senior year here"

"You were born here? Where did you study?"

"New Jersey"

Brittany nods. After a few more walking, The blonde notices a familiar shop and smiles. She grabs Santana's wrist

"Come on! You'll love this food!"

They walk to the shop and Brittany orders two. The man gives them some and Brittany hands Santana her share

"Ice cream?" Santana asks

Brittany hums "Not just any ice cream, its John's Ice Cream!" she squeals.

Santana chuckles softly. They walk across the mall, talking about their life, they laugh sometimes.

"Your laugh is cute" the blonde smiles at her

"You think so? I find it weird"

"I know so" she replies

Santana smirks at the comment. The blonde looks at her and sees some ice cream on her cheek. She giggles a bit and Santana looked at her curiously

"What's up, Britt?"

"You have some in your cheek" she answers

Santana tries to smudge it out but Brittany chuckles when she's doing it on the wrong cheek

"Is it gone?" the Latina asks

Brittany leans over and licks Santana's left cheek

Santana blushes furiously and looks at the blonde

"Sweet" she smiles

Santana looks away, trying her best to hide the blush coming through her face

She looks back and sees some ice cream on the right side of the blonde's mouth. She smirked

"Hey Britt"

"Mhmm?" She hums

She walks forward and stops the blonde from walking

"Let me help you clean off the cream on your face"

She leans down and gently licks the right side of the blonde's mouth. After licking it she leans back and smirks

"Yummy"

Brittany grins "Thank you" she cheerfully says

Santana smiles and lifts her pinky. Brittany looks at it and looks back at the brunette

"I used to tangle my pinky with my mom and walk with her, if you want to try it out" she explains

Brittany just nods and links her pinkies with the brunette, they smile at each other once more and walk again.

"So you used to do this with your mom huh?" the blonde asks

Santana nods "Uhuh. It was fun for me"

Brittany giggles "It is fun"

They stop when they hear a ring tone come off. Santana unlinked her pinky with Brittany and grabbed her phone. She looked at the user name and smiled at the blonde next to her

"Its Kurt. He's asking where we went"

"We left them an hour ago and they only noticed now?"

"When Kurt goes shopping he forgets all of his surroundings" Santana replies

They both laugh a bit then Santana looks back at her phone

"Lets tell him to meet us at breadstiX"

Brittany nods in agreement


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"where were you guys?" Kurt ask the two women

"We wanted to walk around" Brittany answered

Santana nodded

"Look B! I got this dress" Quinn talks to Brittany

"That would look so hot on you Quinny!" The blonde replied

"Where are we eating, Santana?" Rachel asks the brunette

"BreadstiX" Santana replies

"Yum!" Kurt excitedly says

"Uhuh. Lets go, the Limo's waiting for us" Santana suggests

They all follow her the way out of the mall. The Limo comes and they all enter

"What were you and Santana doing in the mall?" Quinn asks the other blonde

"We ate ice cream!" she replies

Santana chuckles

"San had some ice cream on her cheek so I-"

"oh! Look, were here!" Santana cut the girl. She would be embarrassed if they find out that they licked each other

Brittany glances at the brunette and pouts sadly. They went down and Brittany jumps to hug Mike

"Mike! I haven't seen you in two days!" she squeals

Mike hugs her back

"Hey Mike" Santana greets

Mike smiles and lets go of Brittany, lightly kissing her in the cheek

"I'll get your table set" he smiles

"Is he your boyfriend?" Rachel ask the blonde

Brittany shakes her head "Nope! He's my bestie! He's like a brother to me"

"Why'd he kiss you in the cheek?"

"It's a friendly thing" she replies

They enter the restaurant and follow Mike in the other side

"Hey Mike, how's the studio?" Brittany asks the Asian

"Doing fine" he replies

They receive the menus and order their meals.

"So Santana, I picked this wonderful pants that looked absolutely amazing" Kurt began to talk

"I bet it is"

"Brittany, I got you a duck stuff toy" Rachel grabs it and hands it to the blonde

Brittany beams and immediately grabbed it, hugging it tight "I LOVE IT!"

Everyone laughs

"So you like ducks huh?" Santana looks at the cheery blonde

Brittany nods vigorously "I'm in love with them!"

Mike comes back with their orders

"Mike! I miss dancing" she frowns

Mike chuckles and pats her head softly "We'll start dancing next week"

Brittany beams "Love you Mike!"

"Love you too B" he replies and leaves

Rachel raises her eye brows "Are you sure you too aren't…?"

"yup! Like I said, he's my brother. He has a girlfriend and she's my bestfriend too"

Rachel just sighs

"Lets enjoy our meal guys" Quinn cuts in and the follow her orders

After eating they walk out and enter the Limo once again

"What time is it Fabray?" Santana looks at the blonde

"7 pm" she replies

"Wow! Today was fun" Brittany giggles

"Hell yeah it was" Santana agrees

They arrive the mansion and was greeted by a frustrated men

"Sam and Jesse?" Rachel said

"You guys are mean! Why didn't you invite us?" Sam pouts

Brittany giggles "I have an idea!"

Quinn looks at her "What's your idea, B?"

She brings out a plastic bag from one of the bags and brings it up

"I got us some beer!" she squeals

Santana smiles widely "Fuck yeah! Lets go drink!"

Rachel pouts "Sorry I don't.."

"Come on Berry don't be such a wuss!" the Latina hisses

"I don't mind if we drink!" Quinn smiles

Sam and Jesse snickers

"Cool. We aren't mad anymore" Jesse smiles

Kurt shrugs his shoulders "I don't drink too"

Santana glares at him "Just tonight! Come on!"

Kurt sighs "Alright. Tonight only"

Everyone eyes Rachel.

"Fine" she replies and everyone scream happily

Santana approaches Sam

"Have you seen Puck? My boyfriend?"

"Oh right! He told me to tell you he had to leave immediately because he has this urgent movie thing"

Santana shrugs her shoulders "He left huh?"

She pouts until Brittany yells "Come on San! Lets drink!"

She immediately smiles

"Coward! Just fucking do it already!" Santana yells at a drunk Sam

Sam was half naked, only wearing pants. Quinn and Rachel couldn't stop laughing.

"Fine bitch!" he yells.

"Not my fault you lost you big dope!" she yells back

Sam immediately removes his pants leaving him wearing boxer shorts. Everyone laughs and giggles

Kurt rolls his eyes. He didn't really drink that much. And here he was, in front of everyone who is drunk!

"Yeah! There you go! Alright Sam your turn"

Sam takes another drink and points at Brittany

"Truth or DARE, Brittany"

Brittany smirks "DARE!"

Santana raises her glass and whoots

"I dare you to give me a show" he demands

Brittany giggles "Show huh?"

Sam nods a lot. Rachel claps her hands and laughs

"WHOO! Go B!" Quinn yells

Jesse sleeps in the mats, drooling. He was too drunk to be awake

Brittany thinks for a moment then smirks. She crawls her way to Santana and cup her face with both of her hands. The Latina looks at her confused until Brittany leans over and kisses her. The kiss was filled with lust and passion. She was so drunk that she kisses her back.

Kurt's jaw drops, and so does Rachel. Quinn laughs and Sam just grins. He was enjoying this.

Brittany tongues Santana and pushes her back, making the brunette lie down on the floor while Brittany kisses her hard. Santana was so lost with the kiss, especially turned on. She groped Brittany's ass and massaged it, causing a moan in their kiss. Brittany stood up and removed her shirt exposing her pale skin and continued kissing the Latina.

Santana wrapped her arms around the woman on top of her, making their kiss much better. Brittany breaks their kiss much to the Latina's disappointment, until the blonde sucks on her neck. Santana moans and tilts her head for more access and Brittany licks her pulse point making Santana's back arch. Brittany unbuttons her blouse and slowly kiss and lick her skin.

Santana moans and Brittany opens her shirt, revealing her tan skin this time. Brittany licks her skin and Santana shivers from the contact. The blonde inserts her right knee in between Santana's leg causing a moan from the brunette herself. Santana immediately bucks her hips, needing more friction. They were enjoying this so much until Kurt interrupts them

"Okay, that's enough!" he yells

Brittany stops licking, she gets up and wipes her mouth from all the drool. She stands up and walks back to where she sat. Santana just lies down, panting hard.

Sam smirks some more "Wow. That was hot"

Brittany just grins "Of course it was"

"Your turn B" Quinn says

"Right, Quinn T or D?"

Quinn drinks some more and laughs "Dare, Babe"

"Excellent"

While Brittany tells Quinn what to do, Rachel glances at Santana who is still lying down.

"You okay?"

Santana just pants some more

"Yeah. Fuck she's good" she replied

Rachel laughs "That was kinda intense"

She takes another drink and laughs some more when she sees Quinn drink 2 bottles of beer.

"WHOO! GO QUINN!" she shouts

Santana sits up and buttons her blouse.

"What's Fabray doing?"

"Drinking two bottles straight"

Santana smirks "Damn. She's gonna have a big headache soon"

"too soon" Rachel interrupts

The Latina looks in front and sees Quinn on the floor sleeping.

Santana laughs with Rachel and Kurt stands up

"Alright I guess that's enough drinking. You're all too drunk."

Everyone pouts but agrees, so Brittany helps Sam by carrying Quinn.

Sam helps Jesse through the stairs, while Rachel follows behind with Kurt.

Santana catches up to Brittany who is holding Quinn

"Need help?"

Brittany nods and Santana brings the drunk blonde's arm around her shoulders

They walk to Quinn's room and exit. They stand out the room with silence

"Sorry" the blonde mutters

Santana looks at her "for what?"

"For kissing you. I didn't know how to make a show so I thought maybe kissing you would make Sam happy"

Santana chuckles "That dope was too happy"

Brittany smiles

"Are you still drunk?" the Latina ask the blonde

"A little"

"Well, Im not sleepy. Wanna watch a movie?" she suggests

"Sure" she replies.

Brittany holds out her pinky and Santana links it. They walk down and place a dvd

The Latina walks to the couch and sits down. Brittany sits beside her. The movie plays and Santana glances to her right

"Wanna lay down?" she asks

Brittany beams up "You sure?"

"Positive"

The blonde lies down on the tan skinned lap

"Your soft" she mumbles

"You cold?" Santana asks

Brittany nods. The latina looks to her left and sees a blanket. She grabs it and wraps it around the blonde.

"Aren't you cold too?" Brittany looks up with a pout

"You're body's warming me up" she replies

"That's good"

Brittany snuggles some more and looks at the television.

She was happy that she felt the warm aura of Santana;

Brittany yawns and opens her eyes. Hazel eyes met with her blue ones.

"Morning beautiful" Santana greets, brushing Brittany's blonde hair

The blonde smiles "Morning San" she replies

Santana stretches her arms up

"Did we sleep in the couch?" Brittany asks, sitting up

"Mhmm. It seems we slept during the movie"

Brittany giggles "That's good. I love your lap. It's my pillow"

Santana blushes "T-Thanks"

Brittany stands up and walks out of the living room. Santana follows

They end up going to the kitchen

"Where's Quinny?" Brittany frowns

"Knowing how much she drank she'll wake up really late" Santana yawns some more

Brittany glances at the clock "Its 10 am"

Santana's eyes widen "Shit"

"Yes Shit" Will says

They turn to look at Will at the door of the kitchen

"Will!"

"Santana. Get ready now. You're late"

Santana didn't reply any more. She knew she was late so she hurried upstairs

Will looks at his watch. It was 10:30

"What were all of you doing last night?"

Will turns to the blonde who was drinking juice

"We went drinking. We made so much noise, couldn't you hear us?"

Will shakes his head "Sorry. Im a heavy sleeper"

"Ohh! Just like the mayor!" she beams up

Will looks at her and sighs

Santana runs down and opens the door to the house

"Will! Are you just gonna stay there in the kitchen or you're going with me to the mall!" she yells, putting some of her shoes on. Will sighs again and waves goodbye to Brittany

They leave and Brittany drinks some more juice.

"I'm hungry. Where's Quinny" she mutters

Rachel walks in scratching her head "You hungry Britt?"

"Starving!" she yells

Rachel just yawns and moves to the stove.

Brittany waits patiently. She wanted to think about last night. She really enjoyed it. Especially kissing Santana and laying down on her. She giggled of the thought.

After noticing she was smiling she began to frown. 'Tina's going to kill me' she thought to herself.

The day went smoothly, Rachel and Brittany ate brunch. Quinn wakes up really late and throws up a bit. Sam stumbles when he walks and Jesse clean up the living room.

Kurt goes down and says that he was going to the mall. Santana's meetings were killing her. She worked non-stop. Will helped her with everything and by the end of the day she looked dead.

She entered the house and drops on one of the couches

"I give up! KILL ME!" she yells.

Brittany goes down and greets Will.

"Hey San!" she beams up. Santana's anger immediately went away

"Oh. Hey Britt" she smiled.

Brittany handed her some juice and the Latina gladly accepted it.

"How's your day?" she asked

Santana smiled then pouted "Hell"

The blonde giggles

Santana smirks "You think its funny that I'm dying with work?" she yells and begins tickling the blonde.

Brittany laughed non-stop and Santana grins mischievously.

"S-Stop San!" the blonde yelps

Santana stops

"Your fault for mocking me"

Brittany giggles some more

Santana smiled. Brittany's laugh really made her happy. She didn't know why, maybe Brittany was just a really good friend.

"Wanna watch a movie B?"

Brittany looked at her with a frown

"Did I say something wrong?" Santana frowned as well

The blonde shakes her head "No. It's just.. aren't you tired?"

Santana chuckles "Don't be so worried. Watching movies with you is fun. I get to touch your soft hair after all"

Brittany blushes then smiles "Okay!"

"I'll just shower a bit, you go pick a movie"

The blonde nods.

"San, what do you think about G-Force?"

Santana dries her hair with a towel then glances at the blonde

"Anything is fine"

Brittany smiles and places the dvd inside

She quickly went to the couch and lay down on the brunette. Santana smiled and turned her face to the television.

"Hey San"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't hamsters so cute?"

Santana chuckles "Totally"

"You're like a hamster San"

"You think I'm cute?"

Brittany looks up and smiles "Cutter than hamsters"

Santana smirks "Correct answer"

The blonde giggles and went back to watching tv.

Santana wondered what they were doing. I mean this is what friends do right? Watch tv together. Lay down with each other. But wait.. Friends don't call each other hot, pretty, cute or beautiful. Friends don't kiss each other hard even just once. That's when Santana thought to herself 'do I have a crush on Britt?;

She shook her head in disapproval.

'No. I only think of her as a friend. A really close friend. I must be missing Puck too much' she thought again.

She nodded with her conclusion and looked down at the blonde. She was watching the movie seriously. She must really love animals. Santana chuckled slightly causing the blonde to look up

"What's so funny San?"

"You're my friend right?"

The blonde smiles "Bestfriend"

Santana blushes "I mean, you're not friends with me because of the money, are you?"

Brittany immediately pouted "How can you think of me that way? Of course not San"

"Sorry. I don't know why I thought that" she smiled

The blonde turned her head again and continued watching the movie.

Santana stared at her some more. She couldn't stop staring. She was so caught up with the blonde's beauty that she leaned down and kissed the pale cheek. Brittany immediately turned her head and saw Santana staring at her.

After a while, Santana leaned down again and this time she kissed Brittany on the lips. They remained like that for a long time until Brittany sat up and looked at the brunette

They stared then kissed again. Santana was leaning down on the couch while Brittany was on top of her. She missed the feeling of the blonde's lips against her own. The kiss became hungry and lustful. Brittany tongued Santana, asking for entrance and the brunette happily agreed

Santana massaged the blonde back and unbutton her shirt. Brittany pulled up for a while and removed her shirt. She bent down again and kissed the Latina. Santana groped Brittany's breasts and The blonde arched back gasping. Santana pulled herself up kissing her, absorbing her moans. Brittany broke the kiss again and moved to her neck, sucking it. Placing marks on her tanned skin. Santana just closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

She reached the back of the blonde and unclasped the bra. She threw it away and began to knead her pale breasts. Brittany moaned on her neck and bit Santana's skin. Santana moaned in pleasurable pain and pinched Brittany's breast

"So good San.." she moaned.

"You like that, huh?" she panted

Santana flicked the blonde's nipple and Brittany moaned so loud. She inserted her knee in Santana's center again making the brunette arch her back. Brittany smiled, she regained control. Removed the Latina's shirt, and sucked the skin, leaving trails down to her stomach. She removed Santana's bra and licked her nipples

"Fuck" Santana moaned.

Brittany sucked and licked the very hard nipple and did the same to the other one

"Shit, so good. Don't stop, Fuck" Santana cries out.

The movie's sounds were covering their moans and pants.

Brittany brought her hands to Santana's shorts and tugged it off. Santana gasped.

Both were completely naked except for Santana's panties and Brittany's lower half.

Brittany rubbed Santana's center noticing how wet she was

"So wet" she mumbled against Santana's skin

Santana moaned when she felt Brittany rubbing her clit. She was sad that her pantie was the only way standing from feeling the woman's soft pale touch.

Brittany brought her hand away from her thighs, much to Santana's disappointment. Brittany looked up to Santana and licked her fingers, tasting the brunette's juices. Santana moaned with the sight of Brittany sucking her finger.

Brittany removed her hand and went back to the brunette's clit. Once she touched it again Santana bucked her hips. She need more.

Brittany giggled and removed the very soaked pantie of the Latina. She dropped it on the floor and touched her sex. Santana gasped.

"Your so wet San, it's sexy"

"Fuck"

Brittany gently rubs Santana's sex and makes circles around it. Santana bucks her hips

"Fuck me Britt" she demanded

Brittany giggled, then out of no where an image came to her head.. The woman she dated or was madly in love with 2 years ago, she gasped and fell down. Santana sat up and looked at her

"Sorry did I do something?" Santana asked

Brittany shakes her head

Suddenly words came to her head

'_get away from me, Britt'_

'_Brittany, she'll just hurt you'_

'_I don't love you anymore'_

'_Never ever see her again'_

'_I don't want to see you hurt'_

'_stop'_

"Stop" she muttered

Santana wrapped the blanket around her and knelt down in front of Brittany

"Shh.. Whats wrong B?"

Santana reaches her hand to the blonde's cheek. Brittany immediately slaps it away then stares at the brunette in front of her, tears running down her eyes

"Britt? Are you….crying?" Santana asked, with worried eyes

"I-I'm sorry..I..I" Brittany was shaking, wiping the tears on her eyes.

Santana looked at her, pouting. She was so worried.

"I..I have to"

Brittany stood up, grabbed her clothes and looked back at the Latina

"Im sorry" she mumbled

Brittany ran upstairs and locked herself inside the room

She ran to the bed and cried

"Stupid" sniff "Im so stupid" sniff "tina.."

Downstairs, Santana just sat down.

She sighed after a few minutes and grabbed her clothes, she walked upstairs with the blanket and stopped in front of the blonde's room.

She leaned on the door hoping to hear anything.

"stupid.. tina..tina…mike…tina" was all Santana could hear

She sighed. She felt a knife stabbing her when she heard the blonde crying. As she walked to her room she saw a phone on top of the tables. She grabs it to see who owns it.

She saw that there was one message. She opens it

_**Hey Britt!**_

_**How are u? hang out with me sometime aight?**_

_**Love you B!**_

_**- Tina**_

Santana stared at it for a few seconds. She pressed the call button

"Hello? Brittany?"

"Its Santana. Britt's asleep"

"Oh! Hello, Santana!"

"Hi"

"Why did you call?"

Santana sighed "Britt wants you to come over"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Brittany gently opened her eyes and saw someone staring at her. She gasped and woke up, falling down from the bed. She heard a laugh

"Morning B"

Brittany blinked a few times and looked up

"T-Tina? What are you-?"

"Santana called last night. She said you needed me"

"San called you?"

"Uhuh. Get up! I cant see you properly"

Brittany followed and sat on the bed beside Tina.

"So how are you Britt?"

Brittany thinks about last night "Nothing. I'm good, maybe just homesick"

"you hate your home, Britt"

Brittany thinks for a while "Im Tina-Mike-sick!"

Tina laughs. "I miss you Britt"

Brittany pouts and hugs her friend "Me too!"

They hug for a while until someone knocks on the door

"Come in" The blonde smiled

Quinn opens the door and returns the smile

"Time for breakfast Britt, you join too, uhh.."

"Tina"

Quinn chuckles "Tina"

"We'll be down in a minute" Brittany cheerfully says

Quinn closes the door

"Are you sure your okay?"

Brittany nods. She didn't want to tell Tina about last night

"I am. Why?"

"Santana was really worried about you. She was talking non-stop about you crying"

Brittany blushes "She was that worried?"

"I guess she really considers you as a close friend Britt"

The blonde brushes some hair from her face "She's my bestfriend"

Tina smiles "That's really nice"

Brittany could only nod

"So Will, what do we got?"

"Not much" he replies

"Just tell me"

"You have to sign some stuff and have meetings"

"As always"

Santana sighs, she was so fed up with work. She plays with her food. She also couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. She had a minor sex with Brittany. MINOR. They didn't go all the way so Santana would call it MINOR. She also felt bad because Puck was her boyfriend. But, she felt worse when she saw the blonde crying.

Santana heard laughing and footsteps approaching the table. She turned around and saw Brittany.

The blonde looked at her and they just stared for while until Tina tells Brittany to sit beside her.

The blonde makes her way to the other side and Quinn hands over her meal. Brittany tried her best not to eye Santana, or it would be awkward.

"Brittany, I have an idea!" Tina says out of no where

Everyone in the table looks at the brunette Asian

"What is it Tina?"

"Why not go back to the studio today? I'll let Mike come too! You guys can dance, that will make you cheerier"

Brittany smiled. "Sorry Tina I have work"

"No Its alright." Santana interrupted

Brittany eyed Santana for once and the Latina could only smile

"She can go to the studio today. I'll even tell Mike he could have the day off" Santana explained

"You serious?" Tina asked

"Brittany is not just a worker she's my friend. Everyone here is a friend"

Santana raises both of her arms in the air. Everyone laughs

"So you can go to the studio" she finishes

Brittany still stares at her. Santana sees her and winks at the blonde. Brittany immediately blushes and goes back to eating

"Thank you" the blonde mutters

"No problem B"

They all finish eating and Sam decides to go to the park. Quinn and Jesse says they would join him.

Rachel and Kurt became close and they decided to check some clothes.

Will gets ready for work and so does Santana.

Brittany approaches the brunette and smiles

"Thank you"

Santana smiles back "There you go! The smile that makes my day"

The Latina laughs at her own comment. Brittany looks around and sees that no one is there. Will and Tina must be in the kitchen. So the blonde leans down and pecks Santana on the lips

"I'm very sorry" she repeats

Santana grins "you're my bestfriend, B! Go have fun today"

Brittany nods and goes out of the house. Tina follows later, waving goodbye to the Latina.

Santana watches the both of go away. Once they were gone, Santana touches her lips then sighs.

Brittany and Tina arrive in the studio.

"I miss this place!" Brittany squeals, making spins around the dance floor

Tina giggles

While Brittany ends her spins she sees a hand in front of her

"Shall I have this dance?" Mike asks

The blonde giggles "Shouldn't you ask Tina?"

Mike looks at Tina and she nods

"She told me you first"

Brittany smiles and takes his hand. They begin twirling and dancing, then flipping on air. Mike would carry the blonde up and over his body. Brittany would dance solo and the Asian would do freestyle.

After a few minutes the two of them sit down panting.

"I miss dancing" Brittany laughs

"Same here"

Tina walks to them, handing over some bottles of water

"Here"

Mike takes both and hands one to Brittany. After sipping, Mike stands up and hugs Tina from behind

"Sweaty!" she yells

Mike chuckles "Dance with me honey"

Brittany smiles, they were so cute together. She couldn't wait to be the maid of honor on their wedding.

While the Asians dance, Brittany looks at the mirror, at herself. She thinks about Santana, and another woman, _**her.**_ She shrugs her shoulders and sighs

"Santana has a boyfriend…She was just tired..She doesn't like me..I like her" she mutters

Brittany has been realizing that lately she keeps thinking about the Latina. It's been 5 days since they met. The blonde thought it was love at first sight. She shakes her head and brought her legs closer to herself.

"I won't get hurt again…." She mutters.

Santana arrives with Will early that day.

"Will"

"Yes Santana?"

"Did I just see you flirt with the manager of national bookstore?" Santana smirks at him

Will blushes and looks away "What do you mean?"

"You know.. that Emma woman. She's pretty. You should ask her out"

Will remains silent "You think so?" he says shyly

"That's right"

Suddenly the door opens and Brittany walks in.

"Bye Tina!" she shouts

As Brittany closes the door she sees Santana and Will.

"Hey!" she smiles

Will nods his head in greeting and Santana smirks

"Hi" she replies

While in the studio, the blonde decided that she shouldn't fall for another girl. She liked Santana, but she would remain as friends. She thought of something brilliant and skipped her way in front of the Latina

"San! Let's watch a movie!"

"Of course, B. Don't we always watch a movie at night?" Santana chuckles

"I'll pick one!" she gleams and head to the living room

Santana sighs. At least Brittany is feeling better, she was her usual self. Will glances at his watch

"I should go"

"Where are you going?"

"Up stairs. I have to email some stuff to your dad"

Santana nods and Will goes up. She turns to the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn.

As she entered the living room she sees Brittany placing a dvd and hopping her way to the couch. Santana sits down first, followed by Brittany who is laying down on her lap. The brunette gives the bowl of popcorn to Brittany and she places it on top of her abdomen

"What's on, B?"

"Peter Pan" the blonde giggled

"Peter Pan?"

"Its not cartoon. It's human being kind" she replies

Santana smiles "I'm cool with that"

They begin to watch the movie. Brittany would laugh and giggle from time to time. Santana would just chuckle.

As the movie was about to end, Brittany yawned and snuggled onto the brunette's legs

"You getting sleepy, B?"

"Mhmm" she hums

"We should go up then"

Brittany shakes her head "I wanna sleep like this"

Santana chuckles "Sorry B. But we gotta go up, okay?"

The blonde doesn't respond.

Santana sighs "Come on B"

No response

"Britt"

"Sorry"

Santana arches her eye brows

"Again? I thought you were happy and cheery" Santana frowns

"I am, it's just I feel bad for not telling you why I stopped. I'm not much of a liar you know"

Santana looks down at her. Brittany's blonde hair covering her face

"Its okay B. I don't need to know, I'm just glad your back to you're usual self. Let's leave It there okay?"

Brittany doesn't respond…again

The Latina shrugs her shoulders "Besides.. I was the one who kissed you first. It's not your fault"

Brittany begins to sob. Santana looks down again

"Ohmy, Are you crying Britt? I'm sorry" she stammered

Brittany laughed and sniffed

"Its cute.. you stammering"

Santana chuckled "I don't want to see you cry Britt"

She removes the strands of hair from Brittany's face and smiles

"You're my bestfriend, Britt"

Brittany smiles

"Uhuh. We are"

With that done, Brittany realizes that she is in love with the Latina. But, the Latina told her that their just friends. So Brittany shrugs off the feeling she has towards Santana and replaces it with friendship

"Nothing more than friends" the blonde confirms

"That's right. So lets get up now"

Brittany pouts "Fine"

The blonde gets up and switch off the television.

Santana fixes the couches and walks to Brittany

"Pinkie linking?" Santana tilted her head

Brittany smiles "why not?"

She links her pinkies with Santana and they walk up stairs.

Outside the house, Puck comes back.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Today, Santana had work in the morning only, as she returns home she heads upstairs and change.

After a while Santana walks down the stairs she sees Puck. She smiles and jumps on him.

"Hey hot stuff" she smirks

Puck doesn't reply

"What's wrong?" Santana asks him, letting go

Puck turns around and hugs the Latina

"Puck?"

"I have to tell you something"

"Okay sure. What is it?"

He lets go and kneels down on one knee. Santana's eyes widen.

"Puck what a—"

He pulls out a leather box and holds it in front of Santana

"Santana Lopez, will you uh, Marry me?" he chuckles a bit.

Santana was surprised. She was in shock, Puck was.. proposing! She wanted to say yes! But she thought about Brittany. Her laugh. Her smile. Her lips. Her voice. Her body. Her.

She didn't know why she hesitated. She didn't even know why she thought about the blonde.

Puck pouts "Is it a no?"

Santana cuts herself from day dreaming and jumps up "YES! YES!"

Puck smiles and places the ring on her finger. Santana jumps to hug him and they remain that way. Santana lets go and kisses him.

"I love you Puck" she replies after the kiss

"Same here babe"

"But.. why the sudden proposal?"

"Because.. I don't want to loose you"

Santana chuckles softly "I'm not going anywhere Puck"

Puck carries her bridal style bringing her up to a room

"You're gonna be called Santana Puckerman soon"

Santana laughed and kissed him again

"Not bad" she replies

On their way to Santana's room, Brittany and Quinn walks towards them

Quinn stays silent and Brittany looks at them, confused

Puck pouts and Santana looks away ashamed. She didn't know why she felt ashamed, why was she so sad about Brittany seeing her hug Puck? She loves Puck. Not Brittany. So why feel this way?

"Hey San, Hi Puck" Brittany breaks the silence

Santana goes down from Puck's grip and smiles

"Good morning Britt, Fabray"

Quinn nods and eyes Puck

"What are you doing here?" she hisses

Santana looks at her confused then back at Puck

"You know Fabray, Puck?"

He nods "I met her last week"

Brittany shots an eye at him. Quinn tells her to calm down

"really?"

"Yes. And I'd like it if the two of you are the first to know that me and Santana are engaged" he looks at both the blondes.

Quinn starts to get teary eyed and Brittany smiles wide

"Congratulations!" she beams

Brittany runs to Santana and hugs her. Santana couldn't help but frown. Why did she feel so hurt that Brittany was happy about their engagement? And why was Fabray sad?

Brittany breaks their hug then goes to Puck

"Congrats" she repeats and hugs the man

Quinn fixes her face and smiles shyly

"Santana do you know who you're marrying?" she questions the Latina

Santana looks at her "Yes. He's my boyfriend we dated for a year and a half. He's also my bestfriend" she answers

Puck immediately lets go off Brittany and steps forward, beside the Latina

Quinn smirks "I mean, do you know him very well?"

Brittany walks her way to Quinn and looks at her "What are you saying Quinny?"

"Don't worry Britt"

She smiles and looks back at the couple

"Yeah what are you saying Fabray?"

Rachel and Kurt walk along the hallway and stop when they see four of them talking

"why is everyone so quiet?" Kurt whispers to Rachel's ear

"I dunno. Let's listen" she replies

"What I'm saying is.. do you know everything about him? I mean, once you get married to someone you shouldn't keep secrets anymore"

Puck glares at Quinn and Santana just looks at her, still confused

"I know everything about him Fabray. He doesn't have any secret he didn't tell me" she laughed a bit

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks one more, crossing her arms

"Uh OH" Kurt and Rachel says in unison

Brittany looks up to the ceiling

Santana looks at everyone "What's going on?"

Quinn sighs "Your fiancé over there—"

"Shut up Quinn" he shouts

Quinn jolted, surprised by the sudden yelling

Santana looks at Puck "What do you mean shut up?"

Puck looks back at Santana "Don't listen to her. She's lying"

Quinn chuckles "Lying? OR are you the one lying?"

She looks at Puck

"Just shut up Quinn" he scoffs

Quinn smirks "Your fiancé is lying Santana"

Santana looks at Quinn "What?"

Quinn takes a step forward

"I don't want to hurt you Santana, I really don't. You're my friend. You gave me a wonderful job and life. And I'm returning the favor. I'm going to protect you from this bastard"

She says pointing at Puck

"Did he tell you he once had a girlfriend?"

Santana arches her eyebrow "Of course he had a girlfriend, as if I'm the only girlfriend he ever had"

Quinn smiles "Did you know he was a daddy?"

"What?"

"Yes Santana, He had a baby before. He fucking knocked up a woman before and made her pregnant"

Santana's eyes widen and look back at Puck

"What is she talking about?"

"Don't listen to her Santana" he replies

"Don't tell her that! You left me! You fucking left me! Do you know how much hurt I felt when Beth was taken away from me, because her daddy didn't support us?"

Quinn was now crying. Kurt and Rachel looks away, Brittany looks at the floor.

Santana looks at Quinn

"You.. He.. You were pregnant with his baby?" she asked

Quinn sobs some more "Yes. And guess what? He left me"

"I came back! And then what? You told me to go away!" he fired back

"You came back 2 months after!"

"At least I came back, Quinn!" he yells

"You think 2 months is a short time? It a long time Puck! I had to find money for food! Money for everything!" She cried aloud.

Puck was about to say something until Santana slaps him in the face

Puck looks at her . Santana's face was wet with tears. She removes the ring on her finger and lands it on his hand

"Go. Please go Puck" she says softly

"Santana.."

"GO!" she yells

Puck becomes silent

"I love you Santana"

"No you don't! You love Fabray over there! And you thought that if you marry me you'd forget about Fabray, am I right?" she shots and eye at him

He becomes silent again. Quinn just stood there. Shocked. She thought Puck stopped loving her 4 years ago.

"Puck, you're my childhood friend, boyfriend, bestfriend"

She holds his hand and folds it, covering the ring from her eyes

"But your not my husband" she finishes

He stays there. Silent

"I want you to go away. And come back, not as my boyfriend anymore. But as my friend"

She looks him in the eyes and smiles

"Now go. Or I'll fucking kill you"

He clutches his hand and chuckles softly

"Go" she repeats

Puck goes down and leaves.

Santana cries.

Quinn walks forward and holds her shoulder

"I'm sorry. I'm so"

"Shh. Quinn" she says

Quinn stops talking

"Its okay Fabray.. I mean Quinn, just, leave me alone okay?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and ran to her room

Quinn sobs.

"I… I'm horrible" she mutters

Brittany turns Quinn around and hugs her

"No your not. You did the right thing, Quinny"

Quinn just cries on the taller blonde's chest

Brittany breaks the hug and kisses Quinn's forehead

"Shhh, your crying again" she whispers

Brittany pinches her nose and smiles

"Let me make you some tea"

Quinn smiles and Brittany leaves.

Kurt and Rachel comforts Quinn this time

"How are you feeling Quinny?"

"The tea is helping"

Both blondes giggle

"I'm so worried about San" she sighs

Quinn looks at the taller blonde

"You should do what you do to me"

"Which one?"

"Kissing forehead. Pinching nose. Drinking Tea" Quinn laughs a bit

Brittany beams up "I should do that!"

"This time, bring the tea" Quinn suggest

Brittany nods and walks out "Thanks Quinny!"

Santana stays in her bed, weeping.

A knock on the door came and she ignored it

"Come on San" Brittany said from the other side.

Santana doesn't answer. But she wanted to. She wanted Brittany to comfort her. To show Santana her sweet warm smile. But she couldn't. She couldn't move her body

Brittany sighs. She grabs a pin from her hair and tries to unlock the door. Once she succeeded, she smiles brightly and walks in

"My old apartment has a broken door so sometimes I get locked out, I learned how to unlock stuff with hair pins" the blonde explained, even though she knew Santana wasn't really listening

Brittany made her way to her bed an sat down

"Sit up" she commanded

Santana just shrugged and hugged her pillow some more

The blonde frowned "san, get up" she repeated

Santana didn't move an inch this time.

Brittany pouted then she had an idea. She placed the cup of tea on the table and turned her attention back to Santana

"If you don't get up….."

Brittany attacks the brunette and tickles her furiously

"Im going to have to tickle you"

Santana begins to laugh and laugh. She would kick the blonde by accident because she was tickling her too much but Brittany didn't mind.

Santana rolled, making Brittany below her this time and she started tickling the blonde as well

After a few minutes of non-stop laughter, Brittany got out of the bed and walked to the table.

"Your laugh is so cute" the blonde giggles

Santana smiles weakly then pouts again

Brittany seats beside her

"Look at me San"

Santana obeyed her and looked into her blue sapphire eyes

The blonde smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear

"Before, when my girlfriend was upset I used to do this to make her happy"

She leans back and kisses Santana's forehead. After that, the blonde pinches Santana's nose and smiles

"Drink some tea"

Brittany offers her a cup and Santana notices it was orange juice.

She chuckles when she looks at the juice

"It worked! San is smiling again!"

Brittany beamed, Santana took a sip and looked at Brittany. The blonde was smiling at her, and Santana could feel her heart pound and beat so fast

"Are you feeling any better?" Brittany asks

"Yes. Thank you B" she smiles

"I'm glad you're okay"

Santana nods

"I'll get you something to eat" She stands up

Santana didn't want the blonde to leave, so without even thinking Santana pulled the hem of Brittany's shirt, stopping her

Brittany looked back and Santana blushed furiously

"Stay" she mutters

The blonde smiles "Sure"

Santana lies down on her bed and Brittany lays down on the other side. Santana looks at the blonde

"Come here" Brittany says, bringing her arms to the side, signaling Santana to snuggle with her

Santana smiles and scooches over to the blonde

Brittany hugs the brunette and brushes her hair. Santana bends her head to lean on the pale shoulders

They stayed like that, Santana feeling the blonde's warmth and Brittany making the Latina feel better

After a while Brittany look down and saw Santana fast asleep. She broke free from the Latina's body and slowly got herself out of bed. She tip toes her way to the door

"Britt"

The blonde stops and glances at the sleeping girl

"Britt where are you?" She reaches her arm out trying to find the blonde woman beside her

Brittany chuckles and goes back to bed.

She lies down again and Santana moves closer, hugging the blonde

"Don't leave" she mutters

Brittany sighs "I wont"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Morning arrived in the Lopez residence, and the two women were still lying on the bed. Kurt opens the door slightly and takes a peek

"Are you ladies awake yet?" he whispers

None of them respond meaning they were still asleep

"Alright" he mumbles then leaves

Santana slowly opens her right eye and look up

"Is he gone?" Brittany quietly asks

"Yeah" she replies

The blonde smirks and hugs the Latina closer than ever. Santana smiles and does the same

"Thank you Britt"

"You don't need to thank me. I just don't like to see you sad, San. You're like my bestfriend"

Santana chuckles and looks up

"Can we stay like this some more?"

Brittany smiles and strokes the brown hair of the woman beside her

"Sure"

"Why did you guys wake up so late?" Jesse screams from the table

Santana and Brittany walk to them and take a seat. Quinn kindly gives them their breakfast and they begin to eat

"Is there a problem with waking up late?" Santana fires back

"I was just asking"

"Where's Will?"

"He went to work"

Santana's eyes widen

"What?"

"He said you can rest for the day. You know, from what happened" Kurt explains

"But, But, he's alone"

"He said it's fine"

Santana frowns. Brittany looks over and gently strokes her back

"Don't be upset, San. He just cares you know"

"But its my job, Britt" she sighs

Brittany removes her hand from Santana's back and looks at the others

"We finished a week" she says, changing the subject

Santana just nods

"So what?"

"That means I'll be going home late" she replies

The Latina shots an eye at her

"Why?"

The blonde pouts "Remember? I have a studio to work on too"

"Oh right. But what about our movie nights?"

Brittany thinks about it then turns to the Latina

"Watch with Quinny or Rachel"

"But I watch them with you, Britt"

"Why not watch with them? They're your friends too. It might seem unfair to them"

"I don't mind watching with Santana" Rachel smiles

Quinn just looks away "I think it would be awkward if I watched with her"

Everyone nods

"That's settled then! You can watch with Rachel!" Brittany beams at the idea

Santana sighs "But she talks too much Britt"

Rachel glares at her "How rude"

"The truth hurts" she shots back

Brittany giggles. "San don't be so mean to Rachel"

Santana pouts and Rachel smiles triumphantly

"Im going to fix all the beds today then go to the studio this afternoon" she hums

"Fine. What time will you be back?"

"Around 9"

"I'll be awake"

"No. Watch with Rachel! She's your friend too"

"But Britt, I think she would rather shop with Kurt"

"San, just try. Rachel's fun to be with"

"I doubt that"

Santana blows her bangs away in frustration and Brittany pouts

"For me San?"

The Latina arches an eye brow at Brittany.

"Please?" she begs

"Why do you want me to watch with Berry so much?"

"Because you need friends"

"I do have friends"

"Who?"

"I got you"

"Besides me"

"Kurt"

"Female friends?"

"Fabray"

"She says its awkward to be with you"

"My mom"

"Hospital, San"

"Will"

"Again, you need female friends too, San"

"I said you"

"Besides me San"

Santana sighs in defeat

"Fine. I'll try to hang out with Berry"

Brittany smiles and looks at Rachel with a nod

"Just! No talking to much!"

Santana yells, pointing her fork to the other brunette

"No Promises, Santana"

Everyone laughs and Santana just sighs

"Sometimes I forget all of you are my housekeepers"

"Oh come on, Santana. Admit it, you think of us as friends rather than maids!" Sam chuckles

"I can fire you all!"

"But you wouldn't"

Santana sighs in defeat AGAIN, and everyone else laughs

"So what are you going to do this afternoon, San?"

"I dunno"

"Oh! Spend the day with Quinny!"

Santana and everyone in the room looks at the blonde

"Sorry, but I would rather not" Quinn replies

"Same here" Santana agrees

"So that you guys can be friends again"

"We are friends, B. Just, awkward ones"

Brittany frowns and gets up from her seat

"Where ya going Britt?"

"Fix beds"

With that, the blonde leaves and the day starts

Santana clicks the buttons on the remote and look for a good channel to watch

"Nothing good is on" she mutters

She hears Jesse vacuuming the floors and Sam fixing the couches

"Jesse, quiet down"

"Sorry"

Santana looks back, wondering why Jesse sounded like a girl. She noticed it was Quinn doing the vacuuming

"Fabray? What are you doing cleaning the floors?"

Quinn looks up to the Latina and smiles weakly

"He went out. Said something happened with his sister"

Santana nods and takes a bite of her chips

After a few minutes, Quinn finishes vacuuming the floor and was about to leave until Santana shouts

"Stop"

Quinn stops and looks back

"You need something, Santana?"

Santana looks back and pats the empty side of the couch

"Watch with me"

Quinn doesn't walk and the Latina sighs

"I'm doing this because Britt told me to, okay? So just sit here"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders and follows. They awkwardly sit there, watching tv. They were watching Tom and Jerry. Santana didn't know why but she finds the show kind of funny

There was a time when Jerry would smash Tom's face with an iron and the two ladies would laugh

They look at each other and laugh again

"That was kinda weird" Quinn says

Santana still laughs "How can he survive being hit by that?"

They become silent again and look away

Quinn starts the conversation, since she thinks it's all her fault

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is. I broke your engagement!"

"You did, but its fine"

"How is it fine?"

"I guess I don't love him"

Quinn looks at the Latina, Santana doesn't look back

"You don't love him?"

"I don't. Let's just say, I don't feel it."

"Then why did you date him?"

"He was my bestfriend, Q. I did love him"

"What made you stop?"

Santana thinks of blonde hairs and blue eyes. She shakes her head and looks at Quinn

"I don't know"

"there's a reason to everything Santana"

"You sound like a mom"

"I am a mom"

Santana looks down, forgetting about Quinn's past

"Right. Sorry"

"Why did you stop?" she ignores her and gets back to the topic at hand

"I told you I don't know Quinn, I just stopped okay? It just happened"

Quinn looks at her, confused

"Something did happen"

"What are you talking about, Q?"

"Something made you change the way you feel about Puck"

"Someone" she whispers. Her eyes widened. She was suppose to say it in her mind, and can only hope Quinn didn't hear her

"What?"

Santana sighs in relief. She didn't hear

"I said no"

"No what?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders and stood up

"Just no Quinn. I'll go up now"

She leaves without waiting for the blonde to reply. Walking upstairs, she stops in front of Brittany's room and sighs

"What am I thinking?"

She says to herself. An image of Brittany smiling comes to her head and she smiles too.

She immediately shakes the thought out of her head and walks to her room

"I should take a shower"

"Rachel, watch a movie with me" she shouts

Rachel hurries downstairs and Santana looks at her weirdly

"What are you wearing?"

"Pajamas?"

"Bunnies and rainbows? You make it seem like your Britt"

"She told me to wear this tonight" she finally admits

Rachel was wearing bunnie shorts and a shirt with a rainbow sticking out from the side. Santana couldn't help the laughter coming out from her mouth

"I prefer your librarian clothes, Berry"

"I always make sure I keep my promises, Santana"

"Whatever, Let's just watch"

They head to the living room and Santana places a dvd inside. She walks to where Rachel is sitting and takes a seat herself. Then out of no where, Rachel leans down to the Latina's lap until Santana jerks her off

"What are you doing?"

"Brittany told me to lay down on you"

"I would rather not let you do that?"

"Why not? It's a friendly gesture"

"Only Britt can lay down on me like that"

"You make it seem like she's your girlfriend"

Santana's heart thumped and she looked away, hiding the blush creeping on her face

"Just don't lay down, okay? It's me and B's thing"

"Fine"

Rachel rolls her eyes and looks at the television

"Do you always watch a movie with Brittany?"

"We watched movies the whole week, every night"

"Wow, you guys became very close quick"

Santana smiles

"When you look at her, you just want to smile"

Rachel turns to the Latina, raising an eye brow

"That was a very cheesy line, especially coming from you"

Santana frowns and glares at Rachel

"Oh suck it Berry"

The movie was half finished when they hear a door opening

"Is that Britt?"

Rachel looks at the clock

"She said she'd be here by 9. It's 9" she replies

Santana beams up and runs to the door. She immediately hugs the visitor and smiles

"Britt!"

Santana lets go and sees Will

"Will?"

She frowns

"Santana. Good evening, It's good to see your getting better"

Santana sighs and heads back to the living room

"It's Will"

"Disappointing"

"Yeah"

She sits down again and stares at the tv.

A few minutes passed and the brunettes were getting sleepy

"Wanna head up and get some sleep?"

Rachel nods and they both get up

"Tonight was unusual" Rachel comments

"Well, at least you didn't talk too much"

"Still very rude"

"Still, the truth is painful"

They walk up the stairs and the front door opens

Santana looks around and sees a flash of blonde hair entering the house. She didn't want to run and hug again because it might be someone else, Quinn, Sam or even a kidnapper.

So she waited until she could see perfectly. The blonde visitor came in gracefully and Santana smiled with joy

"Britt!"

Brittany looks up and sees the Latina walking down to her

"San? You're still awake? Its like 11pm"

Santana hugs the blonde shortly and lets go

"The movie was long. Rachel wanted to watch part 3 of star wars"

"So you watched like 3 movies?"

"That's right"

"Wow! That's cool!"

"How is it cool? It's just watching 3 movies straight Britt"

"I can only last 1"

Santana laughs and looks at the blonde

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Brittany shots an eye at her

"Its too late San, you might have work tomorrow"

Santana shrugs her shoulders then smirks to the blonde

"I don't mind if it means watching with you"

Brittany blushes slightly at the comment and returns it with a smile

"What movie then, San?"

"Hmm, I would love to watch Star Wars: Clone Wars, but you haven't watched it yet, so"

Brittany shakes her head

"I watched all the Star Wars movie already! So I can watch it with you"

Santana smiles

"Alright then, you go change and I'll get some popcorn"

"Okie dokie!"

Brittany skips her way upstairs and Santana chuckles

"What kind of animal do you think Yodai is?"

Brittany asks the Latina, while lying down on her lap

"Dunno, B. I don't even think he's an animal. Maybe alien"

Brittany nods and Santana laughs, getting ticklish from Brittany's blonde hair, brushing through her thighs

"What's so funny, San?"

"Your hair tickled me Britt"

Brittany smiles and looks back at the tv

"San, did you spend time with Quinny?"

"I did"

"Why? I thought you wouldn't"

"Well, you told me to"

"You did it for me?"

"Of Course I did"

"Wow! I'm so special!"

"Yes your very special to me Britt"

"That's good to hear"

They stop talking and hours passed, Santana was sleeping and Brittany was watching with a serious face

"San, I want to try one of those swords"

Brittany was waiting for Santana to talk back to her, but looks up to see the Latina's head held back and was fast asleep. The blonde sits up and giggles

"Your face is so cute when you sleep"

Brittany goes closer and stares at her face

"You have nice skin, San"

She reaches her hand to the brunette's thighs and gently rubs it

"Smooth skin"

Brittany moves her hands higher, massaging it with grace. She got lost with Santana's smooth skin she didn't hear her moan

"Britt.."

Brittany immediately moves her hands away and looks at Santana. She was breathing heavily and was getting a bit sweaty

"Sorry, did I go too far?" she whispers to the other woman, unsure if she's awake or not

Santana doesn't respond and goes back to sleep

Brittany smiles and kisses her forehead

"Night San! Sleep tight!"

She gets out of the couch and leaves Santana to sleep.

"San."

"Santa"

"Santana!"

Santana woke up, wondering who was yelling her name at her. She wakes up to see Sam shaking her

"Sam? What's up?"

"Get up! You can't sleep in the couch, you might get a back ache"

Santana scratches her head and looks to the left then right

"Where's Britt?"

"Upstairs, fixing some bedrooms"

Santana yawns then stretches her arms, as she was about to get up she felt something sticky and liquid. She sits back again and Sam looks at her with a confused face

"What are you doing? Get up Santana"

"You go ahead, I wanna seat down for a while"

Sam just nods and goes away. Santana checks if anyone was can see her and looks down after the coast is clear

She pulls her boy shorts away from her skin and her eyes widen. She immediately blushes and looks around again

After seeing that she was still in the clear she looks back down and sighs. Her pantie was soaked. Not in pee or menstruation, but she was soaked with her juices.

She was wet. Too wet, She wondered what could have happened last night that could make her this wet and remembered someone massaging her thighs so well.

Brittany.

Brittany was rubbing her thighs too well, and was getting higher and she got so wet. She slammed her face with her hand and sighed

"I'm such a pervert" she muttered

She puts her shorts back and stands up

"I need a shower like now" she says to herself and goes up.

After being in the 2nd floor, she sees Brittany going out of her room

"hey San!" she beams up

Santana blushes and squeezes her legs together, embarrassed if Brittany could somehow see her wet panties

"M-Morning Britt" she stuttered

Brittany giggles "What's with the stuttering, San?"

Santana just walks forward to her room and smiles at the blonde

"I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

Brittany nods and goes down.

Santana sighs and immediately runs to her room. She just had to take a shower

"Santana, here's your food"

Quinn hands over a plate to the Latina and Santana smiles for thanks

Will enters as always but this time his face was smiling too much

"What's up Will?" Santana asks, taking a bit of her bacon

"What?" he replies

"Why so happy?"

"I'm normal" he smiles again

Brittany frowns "That's abnormal" she replies

Will sighs

"Alright, Santana remember Emma?"

Santana puts down her fork and smirks at the curly haired man

"Yeah I remember, what about her?"

"She asked if I could visit her sometime"

Santana smirks even more

"Told you she'd ask you out"

Will just rolls his eyes and eat

"Where's Kurt?"

"He found out that his friend Blaine was moved to work here so he woke up so early just to visit him" Rachel answered

Santana laughs

"Another married couple"

"Another? ME and Emma aren't even dating yet"

"You soon will be" she sticks her tongue out

"I have a confession too" Sam suddenly bursts out

Santana looks at him "what is it?"

He takes Quinn's hand and smiles at her, she smiles back

"Me and Quinn, are well… dating" he confesses.

Brittany claps her hands together and squeals

"Q, are you sure?"

"Yes, Well, this past week, me and Sam kind of got closer"

Sam smiles

"I haven't seen you talk"

Santana fires back

"When your watching movies with Britt, Sam here comforts me with the Puck thing"

Santana's eyes widen. She didn't notice that they were seeing each other at night. Maybe she was to concentrated on Brittany than the others.

"If you guys are together then, Rachel!" Jesse screams

Rachel jolts from the sudden yelling and looks at the other curly haired man

"What is it, Jesse?"

"Wanna hang out?"

"That's out of no where"

"I.. I was interested in you, I was just shy"

He scratches his head

"Your voice is beautiful, I hear you singing in your room every night"

Santana was now pissed. A lot of stuff was happening in the house at night and she missed it

"Wow! Everyone in the house is dating !" Brittany beams

Quinn smiles "You and Santana should date"

Santana blushes and Brittany giggles

"Santana isn't Lebanese, Quinny"

"Lesbian" Santana corrects the blonde

Quinn laughs

"I was just kidding, Britt!"

Everyone laughs except for Santana

"Why so moody San?"

Brittany pouts at the Latina

"I'm just tired. I watched too much movies last night" she chuckles

"Hey San, what are you doing today?" Brittany asks as she walks to Santana in the living room

"Nothing much, just paperwork. I could do it here anyways"

"Can I help?"

"Britt, you can't forge"

"I'll do it if that means you would be done with work"

"That's very sweet of you Britt, but I can do it"

Santana smiles at the blonde and she still pouts

"But I wanna help"

"It's okay Britt, its not your job, besides don't you have a studio class to attend to?"

"It starts at 3. It's just 11 San"

Santana shrugs her shoulders

"Then do anything you want Britt"

Santana grabs some papers from a bag and puts it on top of the table

"But I don't know what to do, San!"

Santana brings out a pen and looks back at the blonde

"Why not go to the park?"

"I'll be alone and get lost"

"Good point"

Brittany scooches over to Santana's side and sat beside her

"What's that?"

"Paperwork"

"What kind?"

"Some request letters"

"Sound boring"

Santana laughs and Brittany pouts in confusion.

"Britt, why not take a nap?"

"But I'm not sleepy, San"

"How about a movie?"

"It's not night time"

Santana sighs then smirks at the blonde

"Entertain me then, Britt. I'm getting pretty bored with all this signing"

Brittany beams up with the idea and stood up going to the front side of the Latina

Santana raises and eyebrow, curios to what she was planning to do. Brittany turns on her iPod and begins to dance

_Well sometimes I go out by myself, _

_And I look across the waters_

_And I miss your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_So why don't you come over_

Brittany spins around and splits then went back to standing position. She makes eye contact with Santana then starts dancing with her hips. Santana could only watch in awe. She didn't know that Brittany dances that good. Her heart kept thumping and she was about to drool when the blonde's routine just finished. Santana sighed

"Done already?"

"Sorry. I don't have any long routines just by myself. I have longs one with Mike though!"

Santana smiles "Thanks for entertaining me Britt"

"I still got nothing to do"

"Are you tired?"

Brittany folds her mouth then looks at Santana

"A bit"

Santana smiles then pat her lap, telling the blonde something

"Take a nap. Your dancing made you sweaty"

Brittany just nodded in agreement. She wasn't sleepy or sweaty, she just wanted to sleep on the Latina's soft thighs

She made her way to the couch and lightly placed her head on Santana's lap

"Have a good rest Britt"

"Mhmm"

In a few minutes, Brittany drifted to sleep and Santana continued her paperwork, doing it slowly so that the blonde would not wake up.

"Darn. Paper works suck" Santana mumbles

Brittany snuggles closer to the Latina, turning around so she would face her abdomen. Santana immediately closed her legs tight from the sudden movement and looked down. Brittany's half-opened mouth was facing her center, only Santana's clothing blocking the way

Santana was panicking. She could feel herself getting wet and she didn't want Brittany to smell her juices! That would be embarrassing. She wanted to wake her up but she wasn't rude to Brittany, ever. She feels her panties and immediately looked from left to right. She saw the clock and smiled brightly.

"Br-Britt"

The blonde didn't stir

"Come on B"

She shuffled slightly, moving her head to face the Latina

"What is it San?"

"It's 1 pm. You should go change. You'll be late for dancing classes"

Brittany glanced at the same clock and yawned. She sat up and looked at Santana

"Thanks San"

"No problem B. Now go get changed"

Brittany nods and leaves the Latina

Once the blonde was gone, Santana sighs in relief. "That was too close" she mutters and shook her head

"Paperwork" she says to herself


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"I'm going now San!"

"Have fun dancing, B"

The doors of the mansion opened then shut. Santana was left alone at the mansion, the others were out, having a day off. But she remained in the living room, filling all the paper work.

After a few hours passed, she was getting lazy.

"Ugh! How much more?" she yelled to no one.

She threw her hands in the air then back down in frustration. She stared at the mountain of papers then sighs. She gets up and heads to the kitchen. She takes some bread and starts the coffee machine.

Santana stares at the machine until it was done and gladly poured some coffee to a cup. She walks back to the living room and sat down again. She just sat there, not moving. A cup of coffee on her right hand. She was thinking about a lot of stuff.

Mom.

Dad.

Work.

Puck.

…

Brittany.

She didn't know why she thought about the blonde so much. They were just friends, right? They would watch movies and snuggle from time to time but that's what friends do, correct?

The Latina sighs and sips from her coffee. She didn't want to admit it, but she had to. She had feelings for the blonde, even though it's just been 2 weeks. She shook her head

"I must be drunk"

Santana chuckles a bit. She knew she wasn't drunk, she just drank coffee after all! But she needed an excuse, and excuse with what she was feeling right now.

Santana sighed.

There was no excuse. She's in love with Brittany S. Pierce.

Santana looks down to her lap and frowns.

"How am I going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

Santana jolted and threw her cup of coffee to the floor making it spill. She jumped out and looked at the person

"Q-QUINN!" she yelled

"Calm down Santana"

Quinn walks to the broken cup and stained mat

"More work for us if you keep doing this" she stares at the Latina then picks up the mat

"I'll come back to pick up the glass. Don't step on it okay?"

"I'm not a baby anymore! Anyways what are you doing here? I thought you left with the others"

Quinn folds the mat then walks out

"I didn't want to go to the park" she replies

Santana walks with her to the laundry area. Quinn drops the mat into a bucket of water then picks up some clothes

"So who did you mention?"

Santana gulps "What do you mean"

"Come on Santana, you know what I mean"

Santana looks back at the door then closes it

"Are you sure we're alone?"

"The others are out, so yes"

Santana takes a deep breath then looks at Quinn

"Can you keep a secret, Quinn?"

"Depends"

Santana glares a bit then the blonde laughs

"I'm just kidding, so what is it?"

Santana takes a moment in silence

"Remember our conversation about Puck?"

"Yes I remember"

"Well, you told me that something happened that made me change the feelings I have towards Puck"

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Did he hit you? Kill your mom?"

Santana shook her head

"I'm in love with someone else"

Quinn's eyes widen then stare at the Latina's brown eyes

"Okay, with who?"

"Wait, Im not done."

Quinn nods for her to continue

"I'm, I'm not sure if I love her or not. I just felt it, but.. I don't want to admit it"

"HER?" Quinn asks

Santana sighs then straightens her back

"Yes. It's a woman"

"Why not ask Britt for help? She had a girlfriend once"

"Well, I can't ask her that"

Quinn takes a moment to understand this comment then realizes what she meant. She quickly turns her head to the Latina and grins

"Oh my god, You like Britt"

Santana shrugs her shoulders and crosses her arms

"I don't know If I do, okay Quinn?"

"You don't know?"

"Yes. I'm not sure with my feelings yet"

"But, when did you start feeling this way for B?"

"Maybe the first time I saw her" she mumbles

Quinn chuckles a bit and Santana glares

"What?" she yells

"First time you saw her? Then you are in love with her, I mean love at first sight"

"But she's a girl, Quinn"

"She WAS bi-sexual Santana"

"But I'm not"

"You are now"

Quinn smiles at the Latina and walks forward

"Why not tell her?" she asks

Santana shakes her head forcefully

"I can't. Me and Brittany are bestfriends, I don't want to break our friendship"

"But what if she feels the same way?"

"She won't"

"How are you so sure?"

"Because she told me that she hated relationships, after she broke up with her girlfriend 2 years ago, she never had ever again"

Quinn pouts "That's no good"

"Hell yeah it isn't"

Quinn stays silent for a moment then looks at the Latina

"I have an idea"

"HUH?"

"I'll sleep over with her today, then you know have some girl talk, and let her drink a bit"

"Are you making her drunk?"

Quinn smirks

"Yes. Then I'll ask her about you, then maybe something good will happen"

"Maybe" she scoffs

Quinn rolls her eyes

"Just chill Santana"

"I told you Quinn, Im unsure with what I feel with Britt okay?"

"You'll be sure after today" she smirks

This time Santana rolls her eyes then leaves the room

"Does that mean, you approve of my idea?"

Santana stops walking and just waves her hand

"Do whatever you want, Q"

Quinn grins and continues to wash clothes

"Hey Britt!" Quinn yelled

"What is it Quinny?"

Quinn held up a few bottles of beer and smiled at the other blonde

"Wanna drink some?"

Brittany's eyes beamed up and left the couch where Santana was sitting

"Ohh! Let's drink San!" she yells to the other woman

Santana shakes her head and goes to the television, turning it off

"Sorry B. I'm kind of tired, I'm sleeping early right now"

Brittany frowns and Santana felt a knife stab her when she saw her like this

"Come on San"

Santana wanted to say yes until she saw Quinn glaring at her. She hated doing this to Britt, making her sad. But she had to, so that she could confirm her feelings

"S-Sorry B. I have work tomorrow, I really need my beauty sleep"

Brittany catches Santana's hand and looks at her hazel eyes

"But your already beautiful, San"

Santana blushes at this comment then looks away. Quinn knew she had to do something so she went in between the two girls and placed her hands on the pale shoulders of Brittany

"Come on Britt, let her sleep"

Brittany sighs then nods

"Alright, you go rest Santana, me and Britt are gonna drink a bit"

Quinn smiles at the Latina then quickly goes upstairs with an upset Brittany.

They enter the room and Quinn heads for the bed

Brittany follows and sits beside her. Quinn hands over a bottle and the other blonde happily takes it

"Let's have a great drink" she smiles

Brittany smiles weakly and pulls her bottle up

"Cheers?"

Quinn clinks her bottle to the other and grins

"Cheers"

Santana on the other hand was walking to her room, she stopped in front of Brittany's door and sighs once again. She continues walking to her room and opens the doors

She changes to some house clothes and settles in her bed

She looks up at the ceiling and hopes that the two blondes on the other room would have a satisfying drink

"He fucking knocked me up and that was the worst thing that's ever happened in my life!" Quinn blurted out, and Brittany nods lazily and fell off her bed.

Quinn laughs loudly and reaches her hand out to help the fallen blonde. Brittany grabs her hand and walks up, sitting on the bed again before collapsing.

"HAHAHA" Quinn laughs

"Give me another bottle" she mutters

Quinn gives another and remembers why she's doing this

"Hey Britt, why don't you want to have a relationship?"

Brittany turns her head and sits up, taking a long drink

"Because I don't want to get hurt"

"what are you talking about?" she mutters

Brittany knew she was drunk and she wouldn't be surprised if she accidentally told Quinn something crazy.

"I had a girlfriend 2 years ago" she mutters

Quinn stops drinking, she had to. If she wants to remember all this, she had to stop. Brittany on the other hand continues drinking

"I was so devoted to her. I loved her so much"

Quinn remains silent

"I .. I would do anything for her"

Still silence

"I was head over heels for her. I would wake up and walk to her house and spend time with her"

Quinn inhales and exhales

"I'd buy her anything she wants"

Brittany takes a drink of her bottle and begins to sob. Quinn sees this and crawls to her. She throws her arms around Brittany and gently rubs her back. The taller blonde was crying openly now

"Shh" Quinn whispers

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have"

"No, its okay Brittany, I can see how much you loved this person"

"I did! I fucking did!" she sobers

Quinn remains silent and tries to calm her down

"But the next day, I was supposed to go to New Jersey to visit some relatives but my plane was cancelled so I wanted to surprise her by visiting"

Brittany stopped, and Quinn had to speak up

"What happened next?"

Brittany cries and sobs

"I went in and saw her and another woman in the bed"

Quinn remained silent

"I don't know why she could this to me! I didn't do anything wrong"

Quinn continues rubbing her back, then shoulders,

"I couldn't believe my eyes, but the worst part was.. I found out she never loved me"

Brittany's eyes were swollen and red from crying. She didn't care if she was drunk, she told Quinn everything

"She even told me to leave because I was disturbing them"

Quinn's eyes just widen

"She said that?" she questioned

"Y-Yes"

Brittany cries, not letting the tears stop

After a while, Brittany calmed down and looked at Quinn

"I guess your thinking Im a sore loser, right?"

Quinn shakes her head

"No, I never thought that."

Brittany just sniffs and turns to hug the other blonde

"I was so hurt Quinny"

"I know, I know"

"I, I don't want to experience this kind of thing anymore" she cries out

"I know I know"

"Quinny"

"yeah?"

"Why didn't she love me back?"

Quinn stays quiet for a few minutes then answers

"She was blind Britt, she didn't see how much you loved her. But who cares? She doesn't deserve you. You deserve better"

Brittany laughs a bit then smiles

"Thank you Quinny"

"For what?" she chuckles

"I needed this. Talk"

Quinn lets go of her then smiles

"I'm glad you told me this, B"

Brittany smiles back and lies down on her bed

"I need San" she blurts out

Quinn arches an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden announcement

"What do you mean?"

"I want her beside me right now" she pouts

Quinn smiles sweetly, and lies down beside the tall blonde, stroking her blonde hair

"Why B?"

Quinn feels bad for what happened to Brittany's past, but she had to get back to her job

"She's warm, I need her"

Quinn smiles and hugs the blonde

"I'm warm"

Brittany giggles a bit

"You are, but I really want San, Quinny"

Quinn smirks "Say Britt" she started

"Yes?"

"Do you, you know … do you like Santana?"

"Of course I like San"

"I mean, do you like like her?"

Brittany didn't get the question so Quinn had to rephrase it

"are you in love with her, Britt?"

Brittany laughs a bit and turns her body around to face Quinn

"Why do you say that Quinn? She's my friend" she replies

Quinn shrugs her shoulders a bit

"I dunno, its just lately you keep talking about her, staying with her"

"Isnt that what friends do, Quinny?"

"But to me, you look like your in love with her Britt"

Brittany blushes a bit and pouts

"I cant be" she replies softly

"You can't be what?"

"I cant be in love with her Quinny"

"and why not? She loves you too you know!" she says, and immediately covers her mouth

"What?"

Quinn's hands still covered her mouth

"Quinny?"

Quinn doesn't flinch. Brittany pouts and glares at the other blonde

"Quinny, what did you mean by 'she loves you back'?" she asks

Quinn sighs and closes her eyes. She opens them again and removes her hands

"She loves you"

"san?"

"Yes. She told me a while ago, but she was unsure"

"unsure?"

"She didn't know if she loved you for real or not"

"what?"

"she's confused with her feelings for you"

Brittany wasn't that drunk anymore so she sighs and looks back at Quinn

"I'm kind of tired with all the drinking and talking, so is it okay if we call it a night, Quinny?"

Quinn smiles a bit

"Sure, Britt"

Quinn kisses her pale forehead and sits up, grabs the empty bottles and walks away

She stops at the end of the door and looks at Brittany

"Santana might say that she's unsure about loving you, but for me Im pretty sure she's head over heels for you Britt, I'm not lying"

Brittany remains silent

Quinn doesn't leave

"And Brittany, you love her too. You know that. You want her Britt. But, you're afraid. Afraid of getting hurt"

Brittany doesn't stir, but she sinks all the words Quinn told her into her head

"Sweet dreams Britt"

Quinn leaves and Brittany remains there, hugging her pillow. She sobs a bit,

"I am afraid, Quinny" she replies to no one

"I'm so scared" she cries to her pillow

She remains on her bed, crying for maybe the whole night.

Quinn throws the bottles in a trash can and enters her own room. Her head aches from all the beer she drank and also all the drama. She lay on her bed and thought about her past, what she was afraid of.

And just like Brittany, Quinn doesn't think she'll be sleeping tonight.

Everyone is downstairs, except for Quinn and Brittany.

They sit on the dining table, waiting for someone to give them their breakfast. Sam argues first, getting a bit annoyed

"Where's Quinn? I'm hungry"

"She must be tired. She did all the laundry yesterday" Rachel pouts, remembering it was her job to do the laundry

Jesse agrees with Rachel, and stands up

"I'll cook something up" he suggests, but was too late because Quinn entered the kitchen and everyone stared at her

"Quinn, you look…"

"horrible?" she finishes

"No, you look like you had a bad night" Sam corrects

Santana looks at the blonde, wondering why her eyes were so red, and she had dried up drools all over her mouth, also the fact her hair was messed up

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Santana asks, standing up

Quinn doesn't answer and the Latina walks closer

"Did something happen last night?" she whispers to her ear

"We just talked and drank a lot" she mumbles

"Where's B?"

Her question was soon answered when another blonde entered the kitchen. She was as worst as Quinn, her hair was frizzing out from every side, her eyes were red, she had huge eye bags, messed up clothes, and her cheeks were dried with tears

"Brittany, did you cry last night?"

The blonde takes a seat and looks at Rachel with a straight face

"I don't know"

"Why are you like this?"

"Me and Quinn were drinking last night"

"Did you cry?"

"I don't remember" she replies

Santana still stares at the pale blonde then looks back at Quinn

"You have some explaining to do"

"I'll tell you later, Santana" she sighs

Santana just nods and returns to her seat


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"So are you going to tell me or what?"

Santana stares at the blonde who was washing some dishes

"She told me about her past with this girl"

"her ex" Santana nods

"Yeah, her, and she had a very sad breakup"

"Why so?"

Quinn places some dishes in the drying machine then looks back at the Latina

"Long story, I'll tell you some other day"

Santana frowns "That's all that happened? You didn't do much of a good job, Quinn"

"I thought you weren't with me on this"

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did, you told me I could do whatever I want"

"Lets just forget about it, okay Quinn?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and fixes her still messy hair

"We talked about you" she announces

Santana doesn't move and doesn't look at Quinn

"Really?"

"Yeah. She wanted you last night"

"wanted?"

"Her past made her cry, Santana. She wanted some comfort and she needed you"

Santana nods, still not looking at Quinn

"For me, I think she likes you too. The only problem is…"

Santana looks at Quinn this time "What's the problem?"

The blonde smirks "Oh, so you're interested huh?"

Santana blushes a bit "Just answer"

Quinn sighs and finishes her sentence "She's afraid. She doesn't want to get hurt"

"Because of what happened to her before, right?"

"Bingo!" Quinn replies

Santana nods and leaves the kitchen

"Thanks Q"

She enters the living room and sees Brittany all cleaned up, watching some tv. She sits on the other couch and stares at the blonde's pale face

"Hey" she says

"Hi" Brittany replies

"Something wrong?"

Brittany doesn't respond, but she shrugs her shoulders

"Not really"

"I see, well if you have anything you want to talk about, just tell me okay B?"

Santana smiles at Brittany but she doesn't smile back. Santana sighs, and stands up. She didn't want to disturb the other blonde. Brittany stops her by crying

"B?" she says, looking at the crying blonde

"B what's wrong?" she asks, kneeling down, in front of the blonde

"I'm sorry it's just"

"Just what Britt?"

Brittany shakes her head and removes some tears on her eyes

"Nothing, sorry San"

She leans down and kisses Santana's forehead.

They stay there, Brittany's lips against the Latina's forehead, and Santana only looking forward. Brittany was the first to end the sudden scene and stood up, leaving a lonely Latina in the floor

"See you later San" she replies

Santana doesn't move. She stays on the floor, looking down at her lap and sighs

"See you" she says to no one

"Hey Britt, how was dance?" Santana asks, as she saw the blonde pass by the living room.

Brittany stops walking and enters the room "It was awesome" she smiles

Santana smiles back "Finally, you're smile is back!" she jokes around

Brittany blushes a bit, and words came to her mind

_**You love her, Britt**_

_**Your afraid**_

Brittany pouts and Santana gets worried

"Sorry did I say something?"

Brittany shakes her head and smiles again

"Nope! I'm just tired from all the dancing"

"Too tired to watch a movie with me?"

"Of course not!" she fires back and Santana chuckles

The Latina opens her arms to her sides and looks at the tall blonde

"Come here"

Brittany giggles a bit and runs to the Latina, she gently puts her head on Santana's lap and watches whatever the Latina was watching

"Wait, aren't you going to change, B?"

"I'm not that sweaty"

Santana chuckles and looks forward

"Why are we watching Tom and Jerry?"

Santana looks down and pouts "You don't like it?"

Brittany shakes her head in approval

"Well, why don't you? It's a pretty awesome show"

Brittany looks up, making both their eyes look at each other

"Really? I think it's kinda weird"

Santana chuckles a bit, then stroke one blonde strand of hair away from her pale face

"Just watch, Britt"

Brittany sighs and follows the Latina.

In the end, Brittany still doesn't approve of the show

3 months have passed, and the people living in the Lopez residence are getting very close. Santana would work a lot. Brittany was pretty happy with the payment that their studio was doing so well. Quinn was able to donate some money to the orphanage, since she doesn't have any use with the money. Sam decided to send some money to his dad. Jesse was able to go to singing classes and Rachel only wanted to see broad way musicals. Kurt and Blaine would visit them and have breakfast together.

Puck on the other hand, never returned. But they would see him on tv, talking about his career.

"It's already our third month in this house, we should celebrate!" Sam yells aloud

"I agree, we should drink" Jesse smirks

"No, I suggest we watch broad way" Rachel chimes in

Everyone gave a look at the short brunette and Santana was the first to break the silence

"You serious?" she scoffs

Rachel sighs "Fine, drinking" she pouts after

Everyone laughs and agrees

"I'll buy the drinks!" Brittany suggests

Santana smiles and looks at the clock

"I have to go guys, My mom's waiting"

Everyone nods and Brittany walks with Santana to the front door

"How's your mom, San?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders "She didn't wake up yet, but she's good"

Brittany smiles weakly "That's good to hear"

Santana returns the smile and cups one of Brittany's cheeks "Buy me some good, drinks okay Britt?"

Brittany giggles "Sure thing, San"

Santana enters the limo and was accompanied by Will

"How's Emmers?"

"Emma" he corrects

Santana rolls her eyes and looks at the curly haired man

"Whatever" she replies

"Anyways, we're doing fine"

"That's good to hear, oh! By the way"

"yes?"

"When I visit mom, is it okay if you don't enter with me?"

Will gives a confusing look and sighs "Okay Santana"

They arrive at the Ohio hospital and Santana quickly walks to her mom's room. She enters quietly and sits at a nearby stool.

She holds her mothers hand and gently strokes it.

"Hi Mami" she says

She looks at her mom's face, still sleeping and breathing

"I need help. I know your not listening, but lately I need to talk to someone about this"

She looks down at her mother's hand and sighs

"I'm in love with someone, Mami"

She remains silent, then inhales and exhales

"It's a girl. And, I don't know how I'm suppose to tell her, We watch tv at night all the time. We talk a lot and kiss each other's foreheads. I know I'm suppose to see her as a friend but…. I can't Mami, my heart just beats so much when I'm with her."

Santana sobs a bit

"You might think I'm being emotional Mami, but.. I don't know what to do. I want to be with her. Not as friends but, as a couple. And, I'm not so sure if she feels the same way"

"Mike, I think I like Santana"

Brittany blurts out while both of them are sitting down, watching kids do their performance

"What?"

"I think I love her, Mike. I mean we always stay together to watch movies or tv. And that's like the best part of my day"

"Britt, we already talked about this"

Brittany looks at the man and pouts

"can you please support me on this one?"

"Fine" he sighs

Brittany smiles and continues her sentence

"I want to be with her Mike, she makes me smile all the time. Her laugh is so adorable too."

"And..?"

"Well, I'm afraid"

Mike understands and smiles a bit

"Don't be, I don't think she'll hurt you"

Brittany looks at Mike with a disbelief face "Are you really Mike? I thought you'd disagree with this"

"Just hear me out, okay Britt? Ive been visiting you in that mansion sometimes and I can see that she's really honest with you. To tell you the truth, she's okay" he sighs

"There's also another thing"

"what is it?"

"I'm not so sure if she loves me. I mean she told Quinny like 3 months ago that she likes me, but… Im not sure if she still does"

"Do you think If I told her, she'll say I love you back to me?" Santana looks at the sleeping woman

"What if she only thinks of us as friends?"

"I think she doesn't feel that way for me anymore" Brittany pouts

Mike sighs and looks away from the blonde

"Britt, if she told Quinn that she likes you before then I think she still does now"

Brittany remains silent, hugging her knees towards her face

"You never know, Mike"

"Also, She doesn't want to have a relationship. She's totally afraid someone would hurt her. I mean, I would never hurt her!"

Santana sighed, she felt like a freak since she's talking to a woman in a comma

"Anyways, We made out once, almost had sex but still, I want to show her my love, Mami"

"San's really awesome"

Mike nodded and smiled softly "Yeah. She is. But Britt, what if she hurts you?"

Brittany immediately shook her head "San would never do that!"

Mike frowned and stood up, walking to the students who just finished dancing

"That's what you told me, before SHE broke your heart two years ago"

He left the sad blonde, thinking about a certain brunette

"What should I do then…?" she asked to no one

Santana leaned over and brushes some hair out of her mother's face, then kissed her forehead lightly

"I love you, Mami. Get well" she mutters.

She lets go of the sick woman and leaves the hospital

"How's Mrs. Lopez, Santana?"

"She's doing alright"

He smiled and opened the door to the limo. She got in, and he followed after

"Say Will"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever want to be with someone but your afraid that that person would shut you down?" She asked the curly haired man, while looking out the window

Will took a moment, registering the Latina's sudden statement and smiled to himself "Yes. When I was in high school" he admitted

Santana just nodded and let the conversation end.

Santana stumbled through the steps of the huge mansion and opened the door. As she walk in the mansion, she sees Quinn walking down the stairs, probably going to the kitchen

"Hey Q"

Quinn turned around slightly and smiled "Welcome Home, Santana"

Santana walked to Quinn and frowned. Quinn sees this and immediately asks what was going on

"Where's Brittany?" The Latina asked, worried that the other blonde would hear

"Still in studio practice,. Why?"

Santana took a deep breath and fiddled with her fingers "I, I'm in love with Britt"

Quinn snickered and laughed "I know that"

"I mean, I wanna be with her, but I don't know how"

Quinn sighed and rubbed her arms "I'm not really getting you"

Santana returns a sigh and walks to the living room, making Quinn follow her. They sat down on a sofa and Santana begins to talk

"Remember you told me she hates relationships?"

Quinn nods and looks up to the ceiling "She had a bad break-up. Brittany's so innocent that she takes things so seriously"

"You think I have a chance?"

"I think you do"

Santana frowns "What should I do Quinn?"

"Earn her trust" she replies

"She trusts me already Q"

Quinn mockingly laughs "I know that, but you should make her trust you in a… well, It's hard to explain"

Santana fully understands Quinn but she just needed the blonde to tell her what to do.

"I'll try my best Q"

Santana decides to go upstairs when she is intruded with a hug from a familiar person.

"Umph!" she yelps.

Brittany smiles and pulls away from the Latina

"I'm home~" she hums

Quinn approaches the two women and gives the taller blonde a smile

"Hello, Britt"

Brittany smiles back and gives the other blonde a warm hug. Quinn suddenly thinks of something and gets off Brittany.

She smirks and looks at Santana then Brittany "I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Brittany arches her eye brow and Santana blushes, figuring out what the other blonde was trying to do.

"Oh, okay Quinny"

Quinn waves goodbye and hurries up stairs. They stay silent for a while until Santana speaks up

"What movie do you want to watch, B?"

Brittany furrows her brow to think and Santana chuckles thinking how adorable Brittany looked. The blonde beams up and jumps a lot

"Let's watch Aristocrats! I love cats" she giggles.

Santana smiles and didn't notice that she was staring at Brittany for a long time. The blonde sees this and waves her hand in front of the Latina's face

"Santana? Earth to San, you there?" she plays

Santana shakes her head and blushes "Sorry B, I was just thinking of something" she replies while scratching her head in embarrassment.

"What were you thinking of, San?" Brittany tilts her head and stare at Santana's hazel brown eyes who were looking opposite

"I was thinking of…" _you_ "..Cats" she ended.

Brittany laughs softly and embraces her arms through Santana's

"I'll get the popcorn and you go prepare the movie!" she giggles.

Santana nods and lets go of Brittany, a bit disappointed.

The blonde skips her way to the kitchen and picks up a sack of popcorn. She places it inside the microwave and clicked a few buttons. The tall woman leans against the table across from the microwave and listens to popping noise.

She closed her eyes and brought herself back to the studio hours ago, talking to Mike

_Brittany stood there, wrapping her legs close to her chest. Mike was dancing in front of the huge mirror and the students watched in awe._

"_What should I do..?" she mutters_

_She stays there for quite a long time until one of the young students approach her. Brittany looks up and sees a pout across her tanned face_

"_Why are you sad, Brittany?" she asks softly._

_Brittany looks back to her legs avoiding contact and sighs_

"_I don't know…" she replies_

_The girl was confused with the sudden answer, not quite knowing what it means and just walked to the blonde's side. She sat down beside her and drops her small tiny head on Brittany's shoulder_

"_Why are you sad?" she asks again_

_Brittany closes her eyes and laughs a little_

"_I'm messed up" _

"_Why so?"_

"_I, I like this person but I'm afraid at the same time. I mean I really want to be with her, but I'm super scared she might hurt me" she confesses to the younger girl_

_She scrunches her eyebrows and frowns at the blonde "Sorry, I don't understand love yet" she apologizes_

_Brittany smiles and finally looks at the girl seated next to her_

"_Right, your just 7 years old Bea. I'm sorry" _

_Bea shakes her head and stands up_

"_I'm gonna call Mikey!" she screams and runs away _

_Mike returns and sits beside the blonde_

"_Bea's annoying me" he laughs_

_Brittany smiles and looks to the ceiling_

"_what should I do, Mike?"_

_Mike stays silent and wraps his arms_

"_Why not spend time with her? Try to see for yourself if Santana would hurt you"_

"_Like girl talk?"_

"_Something like that"_

Brittany opens her eyes again, hearing a beeping sound and hurries to the microwave. She opens it and grabs a bowl.

After placing the pop corn on the bowl she skips back to the living room and sees Santana sitting on the couch, looking a bit sleepy.

She jumps from behind and lands on her butt. Santana jumped, startled by the sudden movement and exhaled when she saw Brittany

"Geez Britt, What's with the entrance?" she laughs

Brittany smiles and lays down on the Latina's lap as usual. Santana strokes her hair and smiles when the blonde moans in pleasure

"Say Britt?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you trust me?"

Brittany changes the position of her head and looks up at the Latina

"Of course I trust you San, what are you talking about?"

Santana continues stroking her blonde locks and pouts

"Like, you know I'll never hurt you right?" she simply asks

Brittany's eyes immediately widened and her cheeks became the shed of pink.

"I.. I.. I know you won't hurt me" she stutters, unsure of what she's saying

Santana sees her hesitation and pouts some more

"You think I'll hurt you Britt?" she asks

Brittany looks away and faces the television. She wasn't expecting this.

"I… I don't know" she sighs, knowing this would hurt the Latina

Santana stops brushing her hair and looks to the right.

They stay in that kind of position, not bothering to talk.

Santana cursed at herself and decided to talk

"Britt, I'll never hurt you" she says aloud.

Brittany doesn't move, still looking at the television.

Santana takes a deep breath and strokes the blonde's pale cheek

"I would never hurt you" she whispers

Brittany shivers from the contact and finally looks at Santana

"I would rather die than hurt you" she said too loud, it was supposed to be in her mind. She blushes when she realizes this, and doesn't look at Brittany

The blonde's heart thumped when she heard what the Latina said and still remained silent

Santana knew she couldn't let this opportunity slide, especially since she said something embarrassing

"It's the truth B.." she whispers

Brittany inhales, letting all of Santana's words come to her mind

"I would never hurt you, actually….."

She closes her eyes and opens them again

"I'm in love with you Brittany" she finishes

Brittany's eyes widen and her chest hurts from all the pounding.

Santana said it. She had said it. And know, all she had to do was wait…

Wait for Brittany

Brittany finally finds herself and slowly says

"So you love me?"

Santana nods and looks down at the blue orbs.

"I cant believe I'm saying this but, I'm so in love with you Britt"

Brittany smiles and cups Santana's cheeks

"When did you start loving me?"

Santana closes her eyes, feeling the blonde's soft hand against her cheek "Ever since I saw you Britt.. Ever since I saw you" she quietly says

Brittany looks at Santana's closed eyes "How much do you love me?"

Brittany had to ask questions, she needed to know if she could finally give herself to someone.. To someone who wouldn't hurt her

Santana opens her eyes and looks at Brittany

"So much. I love you so much. You just make me feel good all the time Britt. I … I love you" she sighs

"What do you love about me?"

"Everything" she quickly answered

"I love your eyes, your smoking body.."

Brittany and Santana smirks before continuing

"your hair, your laugh, your face. I love your voice, I love spending every night with you. Every night is like heaven to me Britt" she grabs Brittany's hand from her cheeks and moves it to her mouth, gently kissing it

"I love you Brittany Pierce" she finalizes

Brittany could see all the love Santana was feeling for her even from the dark. She would have said the same thing back, but a memory shook her mind and she bit her lower lip

"I'm afraid San" was the only thing she could say

"What are you afraid of?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Im afraid of getting hurt"

"I'll never hurt you. And I'll say it a million times and prove you a billion times" Santana replied. This is the first time Santana has said something very cheesy, but she didn't care. Brittany just had this effect on her

Brittany smiled then pouted after. She really wanted to tell Santana she loved her as well, but the fear just keeps coming. The voice of the woman shouting in her head. The image of betrayal. The look of disgust. Brittany was tearing up when Santana wiped her tears

"Shh.. Don't cry Britt. Your more beautiful when you smile" she hushes

The blonde laughs softly, She never knew Santana could say those words, but she was happy that Santana only showed this side of hers to her.

"What happened to bossy Sanny?" she giggles

"Well, a certain blonde is making the bossy Santana to a sweet and loving one" she smirks

Brittany giggles again "Really? Im so special!" she laughs

The Latina nods "That's right, but Britt…" she stops and looks even deeper on the blonde's blue orbs

"… I want to know if you love me back"

Brittany wraps her arms around the Latina neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

Santana melted when she felt the blonde's soft and sweet lips.

Brittany pulls back "I love you San"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"I love you San" Brittany says and kisses her again.

They break the kiss and Brittany sits up. Moving out of the sofa pulling Santana's hand

"come on, Lets go up"

Santana grins and gets up, following the blonde. During their way through the stairs, Santana kept staring at Brittany's hips swaying and couldn't help but drool.

"So hot" she mumbles, making sure Brittany couldn't hear.

When they arrive at Brittany's front door, Santana pushed her against the door and started kissing her. Brittany kissed back, tonguing her tongue and biting her lower lip down

It took some time for Brittany to open the door and when she finally opened it, Santana pushed Brittany inside,

The Latina locks the door and looks at the blonde seductively

Brittany smirks and wraps her arms around Santana's neck

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" she replies and kisses the blonde's neck. Brittany moans with pleasure, tilting her head to the side

Santana licks and sucks on the blonde's pale skin, leaving marks on her

The Latina then moves her hands to grope Brittany's ass and the blonde would only buck her hips in response.

"Mhmm," she moans

Santana moves down to the top of her tank top and moves her hands to the hem of Brittany's purple top

"Take it off" she mumbles.

Brittany giggles and helps Santana take of the annoying clothing and goes back to kissing the pale body. Her hands gropes her breasts this time and Brittany's head arches back, mouth slightly open and her legs getting weak. Santana notices this and slowly moves the blonde to the bed while kissing her.

They stumble to the bed where Brittany was lying down and Santana was leaving trails of kisses down her abdomen. The Latina gently touches her stomach and Brittany shivers from the sudden contact

Santana smirks and kisses her stomach again

"Damn, Britt. Nice abs you got there" she comments

Brittany manages to pull a grin herself only stopping when Santana unclasps her bra and starts pinching her nipples. The blonde moans out load and Santana only smirks as she still continues licking her pale stomach.

Brittany tightens her grip on the sheets as Santana makes her way up to her breasts on the blonde's pale skin. The Latina licks her lips seductively and pinches the left nipple while licking the right one. The blonde's response thrilled the Latina as Brittany moaned and yelled and arched her back like crazy

"Shit Santana"

Santana continues on sucking her breasts, doing the same actions to the other one. It would be unfair to just leave it untouched after all

"Over there" she whispers against Santana's brown hair and the Latina obeys. Nipping on the place she felt sensitive about

The Latina decides to go lower than her breasts, licking her belly button that makes Brittany arch her back wide.

Santana tugs on Brittany's boy shorts and easily removes it, including her panties. She goes lower, right between her thighs and exhales the scent of the blonde

"So wet, B" she slurs

Brittany feels the vibration of the Latina's mouth against her centers and moans, bucking her hips up

"Pl-Please San" she shivers

Santana smirks and doesn't hesitate plunging her mouth inside her lover's center. She swirls her tongue in the right places, circling on the sensitive spots. Brittany grips the brunette's hair as tight as she can and moans with ecstasy. She finds her nub and gently sucks it

"Crap" Brittany moans and she feels her walls crashing

Santana knows Brittany is about to come soon so she stops there, making Brittany whimper. It was soon gone when she inserts two fingers inside.

"FUCK" Brittany says

Brittany feels it, the love, the lust, everything. But, after the Latina had inserted her finger inside the blonde, an image came into her head once again. A woman, the woman she used to love in a bed, with another woman. Making love.

"S-STOP!" she yells, as Santana's finger does circles inside her.

The Latina immediately stops and looks at the blonde from below.

"Britt?" she frowns

Santana removes her fingers and wipes the blonde's juices on the bed sheets, sitting down

"What's wrong? Did I.. do something?"

Brittany doesn't reply, she just remains there, lying down. Eyes slightly close, breathing very hard.

After a few moments of silence, Brittany begins to sob, letting tears stream down her face.

"I-Im sorry, I.. I cant" she cries

Santana climbs her way to the blonde's side and rests her head on her elbow. She brings her right hand up to the blonde's cheek and wipes the tears away

"Britt…" she whispers

Brittany covers her face with her hands and sobs some more.

"San.. I, Im sorry.. Cant..She hurt me,, I don't want.." she stammers between her sobs

Santana looks at her sadly

"I know Britt.. I wont hurt you" she says, stroking hair away from the blonde's face.

Brittany sits up out of nowhere and grabs her clothes, rushing her way out of the room

Santana grabs a long coat and follows her.

"Britt! Where are you going?" she yells

Brittany runs downstairs, wearing a sweater and trying to put some pants on

"Britt!" Santana yells and stops at the end of the stairs, looking at the blonde by the door

The blonde stops and looks at the Latina slowly

"San.. I'm sorry.. I… I… I have to go" she says

"why?" she mutters

"I .. I need Tina.. I need to go" she cries, turning her head away from the Latina

"I have to… Im afraid.. I'm sorry.. I have to go" she adds, crying more than ever

Santana walks in front of the blonde and stares at her blankly

"Britt. Don't go, I wont hurt you" she tries to smile

Brittany shakes her head and sobs

"I know you wont, it's just.."

"What B?"

This time, Santana begins to cry. The blonde doesn't answer her, she just stays there looking down.

"Answer me, Britt" she sobs

Brittany doesn't reply. She looks up at the Latina and frowns

"Sorry" she finally says

Brittany leaves. She left the door open, making Santana see her go away. Opening the gates, running away

Santana remains there, the door open. The sobs filling the silence

"Don't … Go… I … Wont…" she mutters

A gentle hand holds the Latina's shoulder, but Santana doesn't look back.

"Santana.." Quinn says softly

….

Brittany runs, letting the cold wind dry her tears. The rough road making bruises on her bare feet. Her hair, messed up.

She doesn't notice the water hose below her and accidentally trips, falling down on her knees.

"Ouch" she yelps.

Brittany curls into a ball and hugs her bleeding knees, whimpering from all the pain.

"San.. Help…Painful" she cries

She remains in that state, crying her heart out

"Help…" she sobs more

Brittany stays frozen on the rough ground, and after a while she stops crying and stares at the stars above.

"Brittany" a voice calls

'Is that God calling me? But.. I wanna see San again' Brittany thought to herself

"Brittany" it says again

"God…?" the blonde mutters

She hears a giggle, a girl's voice... 'God's a woman?' Brittany curiously thought

"Are you … a girl after all, God?" the blonde slurs

She hears more laughing and finally, the blonde looks to her left, then regrets it because the person she sees is the last one she would ever want to look at.

"God's a man, Brittany. And you're not dead" the voice says

Brittany stays there, shocked. Then after a while, she looks away

"Get up, Brittany. You might get run over by a car" she says

The blonde doesn't respond

"Come on" she says, extending a hand to the injured blonde

Brittany doesn't move.

"Brittany, Get up" she says

The blonde realizes that she doesn't want to die, so she grabs the hand of the woman and gets up gently

"Good girl" she says

Brittany stills doesn't look at her, nor talk.

"Follow me, my house is just up ahead"

Brittany hesitates for a while, looking right to left and sighs.

"Can't wait all day" the woman says from afar

Brittany walks slowly to the woman's house and enters quietly

"I'll just place these groceries in the kitchen, make yourself at home" she smiles

Brittany doesn't nod. Once the woman left she makes her way to the living room

The blonde glances at the walls filled with pictures. Pictures of the woman and… kids.

"Are you a friend of mommy?" a kid said from below

Brittany looks down and sees a young boy with rich red brown hair, shining emerald eyes, holding hands with an even younger kid. A girl, also brown haired, clutching her teddy bear close to her chest

Brittany doesn't answer them, but she moves her gaze to the young girl. The kid tightens the grip on her teddy more and the boy goes in front of her.

"Why are you looking at Mei?" he asks harshly

Brittany looks away and back to the pictures on the walls

"Are you Jade's kids?" Brittany finally talks, pausing a bit when she mentions the name 'Jade'

"Yeah" he mutters

"So this is you and Mei?" she points to a certain picture

"Yes" Mei says, feeling a bit better by the blonde's presence

Brittany smiles a bit and looks at the two kids

"You guys look cute, Halloween's your favorite holiday too?" she giggles a bit, Brittany just couldn't be gloomy. She loves kids too much.

The boy finally removes his frowning face and replaces it with a wide smile

"I love it! I get to wear pirate costumes!" he laughs

"Princesses are my favorite" Mei blushes shyly

"Really?" Brittany says, looking back at the picture

"Yeah! What's your favorite costume?"

"I love to dress as ducks" Brittany giggles

The boy arches his eyebrows a bit from the sudden reply, but shrugs it off

"That's cool. I guess" he says

Brittany turns her attention to the kids and smiles again "I know her name is Mei. What's yours lil' man?"

The boy smirks wide and makes a superman pose, still not letting go of Mei's hand

"I'm Jake!"

Brittany giggles a bit and winks at him

"Hey there"

"Uhm, why are your knees bleeding? You look… tired.. very tired" Mei fidgets

"Long story" she smiles. Brittany almost forgot that she was in the house of a person she didn't quite want to see until she came in the living room with a tray of juices. The blonde's smile immediately went away

"Thirsty?" she says

Jake and Mei run to her and grab their mugs taking sips of their juice

"Why not go upstairs? I have a visitor" she smiles to them

Both kids just nod and run up with mugs in their hands

Jade turns her attention back to the blonde and smiles shyly

"Long time, Britt" she says

Brittany doesn't talk

Jade sighs and takes a seat on one of the couches

"Take a seat" she calmly says

No movement

"Alright then, may I ask why you look so..so unusual?" she asks

"Why do you care?" Brittany says

Jade shrugs her shoulders and brushes her brown hair softly

"I was just asking. You don't look too well" she says

Brittany chuckles a bit "Ok" she says

"Never knew the innocent, cheery Brittany would be so cold to me" she laughs sarcastically

Brittany begins to sob again

"You have kids. You never told me that"

"How am I suppose to tell you that? You left"

"You cheated on me"

"I know. I was stupid"

Brittany looks at the woman confusingly

"What?"

"I was stupid" Jade says, standing up.

"I remember you told me long ago that I was the stupid one, and.. you weren't" Brittany pouts

Jade starts walking to her "I know, but that's wrong. I was the stupid one. I didn't see how much you loved me, and I'm sorry for that Britt"

"What are you trying to say, J?" she says

Jade smiles widely and laughs a bit "J huh, that's right. You always called me J"

The brunette stops in front of Brittany and both stares at each other's eyes, Brittany to her emerald ones and Jade to her blue ones

"Where's your wife?" Brittany says, breaking the silence

Jade shrugs her shoulders

"Left me. For a man" she answers

"I take it she's the mother of those kids?"

Jade nods "That's right"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Britt"

"Well, why'd you cheat on me" she asks

Jade grips the ends of her shirt and sighs "High School Britt, we were so young and stupid. I was playing around. Making out with tons of girls.. even though… even though I was with you"

"You never loved me then?"

"No, I do love you. Even now"

Brittany freezes "What?"

Jade reaches for the blonde's hand, but Brittany moves it away

"When I screamed at you that day, when I told you to go away I didn't feel bad. But when I married Star and had kids with her, I felt.. felt like something was missing. Something was wrong. Then after she left me… and the day I saw you in the mall hugging a woman from behind.. I felt regretful. You're the one.. I keep thinking that. And I was so stupid. I… I wanted to see you again after the mall but.. I didn't know where you lived. And maybe it was fate that led you here, lying on the road, blocks away from my house" she smiles

"Wait.. mall?" Brittany says

"Yes. In this clothing shop. I was about to leave when I saw you hugged a brown haired woman from behind" she says

"Santana" the blonde mutters

"Santana? Is that her name?" she asks

Brittany doesn't do anything

"Anyways, I don't care who she is. Brittany, do you… do you maybe want to start over again?" she asks shyly

"Mei and Jake would love you! You love kids right? And I'm pretty sure they will like you too" she adds

Brittany immediately shakes her head, not even thinking twice about the suggestion of the other woman

"No." she says sharply

"Why not Britt? Don't you love me?" she asks

"I love someone else" she says

"You mean that Santana girl? Come on Britt, Im better than her" she almost growls

Brittany shots a glare at Jade "Santana is way better than you" she corrects

"I bet she's a bitch" she says

The blonde immediately slaps Jade in the face

"Take that back" she sobs

Jade falls to the ground, holding her left cheek

"Santana… isn't like that!" she yells and runs out of the house.

'That's right. I don't love Jade. I love Santana. But.. but what's keeping me away to want to be with her?' Brittany thinks to herself while running like there's not tomorrow. Running away from the past she always wanted to forget.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Still on the road, Brittany decides to stop running and walk instead. She folds her arms together, rubbing them gently. She breaths out the cold, seeing the mist come out of her mouth.

She looks up at the sky and sees the stars about to fade. It's almost morning.

She sees an empty alleyway and walks into it. Brittany leans her back on the stoned wall and slides down. She quivers from the cold breeze and begin to close her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

"Santana… I'm sorry" she mumbles softly and finally closes her eyes

…

"Santana" Quinn says softly

The Latina turns around to see the blonde looking sadly at her

"You look horrible" Quinn frowns

"You think" she answers back

"Come on, Let's get you some water" Quinn says, motioning Santana to go ahead of her

"But, Britt.. She might get lost"

"Please, She's lived in Ohio more than you did" the blonde tries to cheer her up, but fails

"Quinn, you all know Britt. And she's bound to get lost" Santana worries

Quinn sighs and looks back at the Latina

"We'll look for her tomorrow then. You need help" she says

Santana sniffs once and walks ahead of the blonde.

The Latina sits on one of the chairs and watches Quinn grab a glass of water. She sits in front of the Latina and passes the water

"Here"

"Thanks"

Santana takes a sip of water then places it on the table slowly. None of them talk, only letting the ticking of the clock fill the silence

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Quinn asks

Santana moves her shoulders and looks back at the now closed door

"She left" she replies

"I know that"

"She's afraid"

"I know that too"

"Then there's nothing to say, Q"

Quinn sighs and nods approvingly "I guess I can imagine what happened"

Santana plays with the tip of the glass and sighs heavily

"What should I do Quinn? I want her. But she's afraid"

"You should give her time"

"In the night, Q? She might get kidnapped, raped or even worse" Santana angrily says

"She's a grown woman, Santana"

"But she thinks like a kid" she fires back

With the realization of what the Latina said, Santana begins to cry

Quinn sees this and runs to the Latina's side

"Shh.. You shouldn't cry. It doesn't suit you"

Santana chuckles softly "Ha. Look at me, I became a softy. The person who makes all her maids fire after one week, breaks down because of one woman"

"Not just 'one woman' Santana, this woman is who you're in love with"

"Hell yeah. But guess what Q, she's scared of me"

"Not you, the future" Quinn smiles

Santana rolls her eyes "Whatever Q, I'm tired of all this drama"

Quinn grabs her hands and pulls her up

"Go get some sleep, by tomorrow morning we'll search for Britt-Britt"

Santana doesn't move "You just want me to sleep? After all that's happened?"

"Why not? You should rest, there's gonna be lots of drama tomorrow after all" Quinn winks at the Latina

Santana sighs and moves away from the blonde "I'm staying at the living room" she mutters

"Suit yourself. I'll wake you up early then we can search for her" Quinn gives one last smile and goes up the stairs

Santana leans on the table and looks at the ground, thinking of so many things.

Those things are … Brittany of course

The Latina shrugs it off and walks to the living room. She grabs a blanket and lays down. She recalled what happened today and sighs

"I wonder if Britt is feeling cold…" The Latina thought

She clutched the blanket tighter and bit her lower lip.

She glances at the clock on the wall and back to the closed door

"It's almost morning" she mumbles,

She still doesn't feel like sleeping, just hearing her inhales and exhales. As she was about to finally decide to sleep, she hears rain pouring down, outside of the house. Then, thunder.

Then… Brittany on her lap, laughing.

The Latina jumped out of the couch , still wearing her coat (with nothing else inside) and ran to the door.

She stopped by the doorstep and ran back to the kitchen.

After that, she's gone too, with an open door

…

Drops of rain fall down on the blonde's body and sneezes after a while. Her body was too cold, she needed a blanket.

"Itzz.. almozzt.." she quivers again, rubbing her body to keep her warm "almozzt… morninnz" she mumbles with the cold rain

The blonde watches as mist come out of her chilled mouth.

Brittany throws her head back at the wall and closes her eyes once a drop of rain hits her eye

She thinks of Santana, her warm lap (and shoulder), her laugh, and… how she told her that she would never hurt her.

The raindrops on her face were soon joined by her tears

"Im so stupid" she thought

A thunder roars in the sky and the blonde could only shriek. She brings her arms over her heard and shuts her eyes tight

…

Santana runs. She runs from every block in town, looking for a certain blonde. She was lucky enough to have found the studio Brittany works in, but no one was inside. She doesn't know where Mike or Tina lives, so she continues wondering around

As she tightens the robe she was wearing, she notices a familiar face down the street. She sighs in relief and walks to her

"Excuse me" the Latina calls out

The woman looks up, but pouts a bit. Santana doesn't see this so she stops in front of her

"Your Jade right? I bumped into you in the mall before" Santana says

Jade grips on the hold of the umbrella and forces a smile on the Latina

"Right. And you're Santana"

"Yeah. Uhm, Did you see anyone with blonde hair and b—"

"blue sparkling eyes?" Jade finishes

"Yes, that's her" Santana grins a bit

"So you're looking for Brittany" Jade nods sarcastically, but the Latina doesn't know

"You know her? Great! Save's my time, do you know where she is?" she asks

"You're getting very soaked in the rain" Jade says

Santana shots an eye at her and shakes her head "Well, wanna tell me where she is? So that I wouldn't be so soaked anymore"

"Wanna come in? I'll give you some hot chocolate" she smiles

Santana slams her foot on the water and it splashes a bit on Jade's coat

"Look here, I don't know why you're changing the subject but I just wanna know where Brittany is" she barks

Jade closes the trash bin and looks back at the Latina

"Well then, I can't" she shots back

The thunder shoots louder and Santana got even more pissed

"And why the fuck wont you tell me?" she yells

"Because you're gonna tell her you love her and all that crap"

"Well duh, because I love her, why the hell else?"

"Because I want her too" she hisses

Santana was about to shout something nasty back at her but decides not to. Brittany needed her right now and she cant delay anymore. With a finally glare at Jade, the Latina turns around and walks away

"You're just gonna run away?" Jade yells from behind

Santana doesn't respond, just walk

"HA! I know what kind of person you are, you're gonna hurt Britt, just like what I did" she shouts

Santana stops her walking and looks back, she sees Jade chuckling and shaking her head in a sarcastic way

The Latina growls and runs to her. She stops when she was inches away from the other woman's face and glares right into her emerald eyes

"I'm not like that, That's you. Not me" she fires back

Santana brings her hands in the air, ready to punch her in the face. Jade shuts her eyes closed and after a second, nothing.

Jade slowly opens her eyes and looks to her left. She sees the Latina's fist near her cheek and flinches back, letting go of the umbrella and falling to the ground

"I won't punch you" she says with regret

"because you're not worth it" she finishes

Santana looks at Jade once more and turns around to leave

…

Brittany breaths heavily against the rain and she feels her legs getting numb. Her body freezes and she couldn't take it anymore.

She doesn't have the legs to stand, she was too weak.

"Santana…" she mumbles

The rain falls harder against her skin and Brittany's eyes twitch from all the coldness.

She couldn't rub herself to keep warm anymore. Her arms both go down on the floor, and she tries to slow her breathing.

A thunder ruptures again but Brittany doesn't scream. She doesn't have the strength too. But after a touch of a hand on her shoulder, she feels as if all her power has come back. She turns to her left and slowly opens her eyes

"Britt…" a familiar voice says

Brittany's eyes finally open and she could see clearly. It was Santana. Her Santana

"S-Sann" she quivers

Santana kneels down immediately and hugs the side of the blonde, rubbing her body to keep her warm

"Shh… Don't talk B, you're face is so pale"

Brittany doesn't respond, she just feels the warmth of the person she loves so much.

They remain there, Santana warming her up. And after a few seconds, Brittany finally has the guts to talk

"San… I'm so sorry" she says

Santana smiles a bit, but doesn't stop rubbing the blonde's body

"Sorry for what, Britt?"

"For running away and being afraid. I shouldn't be afraid of you, I know you won't hurt me!" she begins to cry

"Shhh… It's okay Britt"

Brittany turns around to look at Santana's hazel eyes and she could see hurt in them. Brittany had hurt her

"Santana… I love you" she says

With that said, the Latina breaks in sobs

"I love you a lot, and… I shouldn't let my past hurt you. I'm so sorry, but after thinking about it. I realized that there was nothing to be afraid of. My Santana loves me as much as I love her. No. I love her as much as she loves me. The nights we spend together are the best. And I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean t-"

Santana cuts the blonde with a sudden kiss. The kiss was needy, almost making bruises on them.

Santana breaks it first and breaths heavily

"Just knowing that you love me, and you're not afraid makes me really…" she cries a bit

"really happy, Britt" she finishes

Brittany chuckles a bit and brushes the strands of hair covering the Latina's face

"I'm so sorry San…" she pouts

"No, stop. You needed this Britt, you needed to have time. And by the way, I love you more than you love me" she laughs

Brittany smiles at this and looks up, letting rain drop on her face

"It's almost morning"

"Yeah. Quinn will kill me when she wakes up without me in the house" she says quietly

Brittany frowns again

"What's wrong Britt?"

"I just couldn't help but think that I really hurt you" she frowns some more

Santana looks at Brittany's blue eyes and sits up a bit to whisper in her ear

"There's this person I love that does this to me when I'm really upset" she says softly

Brittany looks at her questioningly and was soon answered when Santana leaned to kiss her forehead

"I love you" she says

The Latina slowly pulls her right hand to the blonde's nose and lightly pinches it

"I love YOU" she directly says

Brittany giggles a bit from the pinch and looks at the Latina's eyes

Santana reaches inside her coat for a tiny jug and pulls it out

The rain stops and the sun's ray shine on them.

The Latina tilts her head to the side and smiles at Brittany

"Cup of tea?"

**THE END**


End file.
